Big Things Come in Small Packages
by Wambachjr2
Summary: Rynn's life is upside down when she runs away to Port Royal and meets Jack Sparrow. Little does she know that their past is intertwined and that the only way to right it is to join him and Will in their adventure for the Black Pearl. PLEASE, PLEASE R&R!
1. Seige and Strangers

Disclaimer:I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean

This my first fanfic so please read!

A strangely silent night settled over Port Royal…there was still the usual raucous partying at the pub and banging of metal on metal at the local blacksmith… but there was something in the air, something, Rynn could tell, didn't feel quite right.

Rynn was a teenage less-then-average girl who was always tempted by adventure. When she was only six, due to their expertise in navigation, her parents were taken by pirates in order to find a so-called "Isla de Muerta". Left on her own, Rynn made her way to Port Royal, where just recently, she stowed away, past two numb-skulled guards, into the sleeping quarters of an empty ship known as the "Interceptor", in order to have a safe place to sleep. Little did she know that the feeling she had just a moment before was absolutely… right.

"BOOM!" echoed across the somewhat peaceful houses of Port Royal, shaking shingles and making cats screech.

"Oomf…" Rynn groaned as she came face to face with the hardwood floor under her cot. "Darn party-goers" she cursed wearily while trying to lumber slowly to the door to tell them party-goers to save it until tomorrow. She suddenly realized ,though with much shock , that these were much more dangerous than mere party-goers.

A hulking black ship cut through the water all the while firing its cannons at the Port Royal Fortress. Its sails were black and shredded and a putrid, dank smell was discernable even from Rynn's distance. It basically symbolized the meaning of hell.

Panic arising in her stomach, Rynn thought on her toes as to where to hide. _Nobody would attack a ship they thought was empty, right? _She thought quickly. Then a thought struck her- the storage compartment beneath the deck.

As fast as her shaking legs would carry her, Rynn sprinted halfway across the deck to a nearly hidden trapdoor, which she flung herself through. Dark it was down there, but Rynn knew she was safe, that is, until she heard frantic screams, desperate yelps of agony, and explosions that were so loud they would normally blow one's ears apart. The room was swimming and whirling before Rynn's eyes ,there was no up or down, only blurs and confusion. The banging still going on in her ears made head throb and made her feel like she was going to vomit…then everything went black...

She began to hear voices, more like mumbles at first. Her mind cleared and she could begin to tell murmmers from actual sentences. Still confused about the previous night, and hoping that it all was a dream, Rynn opened her eyes, to find herself still in her dark sleeping quarter that was, after all, beneath the deck. "Thank goodness it was a dream" was all that was going through her mind. Stretching her legs, she slowly made her way towards the door, when the voices came again, now, completly telligable.

"Unless, of course, you wouldn't beleive the truth even if he told it to you." said a rather drunk-sounding voice.

Curiosity took her, so Rynn opened the door and poked her head through only to be met by a blazing mid-morning sun.

"Ah, it looks ye have been laying of the job," the drunk-sounding one smirked, "looks like a little lass, snuk past ye." still smirking as though he had just won a bet.

The man, Rynn noticed,did look drunk, but didn't act it. He had dread-locks, a mustache, a goatee, a black coat down tohis knees, a hat that looked very used, and was laden with everything from a sword to a compass. The other two men were the guards she snuk past: one slightly porky, the other exactly the opposite.

"Ah-ha!" The slightly porky one yelled, "Caught you,we have!" He looked very proud with himself.

"And I won't be the only one" she retorted,(did I mention she was Scottish)"looks like some others are invading your dock" she finished with a lie.

Flustered the guards made a mad-dash for the dock. This was good because Rynn was curios about this other man.

"Thank you, luv." the other man said, "I be Captain Jack Sparr-"

"SPLOOSH!"

"What was that?" Jack yelped as he spun around in surprise. Rynn looked over in just enough time to see the final ripples of something that hit the water. "Can you swim?" he asked her suddenly.

"N-not very well,"Rynn replied slightly startled by the question.

Jack rolled his eyes and began to take offhis coat.

"Take these." he said thrusting almost all his belongings into her arms before preparing to dive. "And don't lose them!"he added right before he plunged head first into the sea.

Rynn's arms were growing tired from all of Jack's things. Why did he need so much? Rynn asked herself, but before the question could be answered, Jack's head popped above the surface of the water...with someone else.

"Would you throw me a ...blub,blub...rope, luv" he managed to gurgle out over the waves.

Rynn snatched a rope obediantly and threwone end of itas hard as she could out to Jack. He tied it around the waist of the person he was carrying and gave Rynn a signal to pull her to the boat. At that same moment the two delirious guards came rushing back past her both giving her the evil eye as they went.

"We'll deal with you later." One murmmured in her ear as they scurried over to help the...woman Rynn had pulled over,onto the ship.

Rynn could tell from over Jack's coat that the woman wasn't breathing. Jack also looked as though he didn't know what to do, as he climbed wearily back onto the ship..

Rynn remembered that her mother used to wear a corset, and said that they always made it difficult to breath. She noticed that this woman had one looking very similar to her mother's.

"Try the corset." Rynn suggested,"That thing around her torso...rip it off."

Jack did as he was told, and at the same time he brought the woman coughing and sputtering back to conciousness.

"On your feet!" sounded a strong british voice from behind Rynn.

Jack obeyed the command with his hands up and a sword in his face. Jack's things were also being taken out of Rynn's hands, to her releif and dismay at the same time,by the first two guards, obviously happy about something, and giving them to the first man whom Rynn knew as Commedor Norrington. When Rynn turned around though, she almost fell over from shock.It looked like the whole Royal Navy had gathered behind her in the last five minutes.

"Oh, Elizabeth! Are you alright?" said another rather porky man with a powdered wig, who looked like anoble of some sort.

"I'm fine...I'm fine!" the woman argued with the man that must be her father, as he struggled to keep her warm.

"I believe thanks are in order" said Norrington holding out his hand but still eyeing Jack suspiciously.

Jack put out his hand hesitantly, obviously trying to see wether this man was trying to trick him or not, when indeed he was. Suddenly the man ripped open Jack's sleeve to reveal a "P" burned into his forearm. Jack flinched and tryed to pull away, but the man only pulled his sleeve higher, revealing a sparrow flying in front of a setting sun.

"Pirate!" the woman's father piped up,"Hang him!"

"Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" the woman finally spoke up as the guards pointed their guns at Jack

"And arrest her, Commedor" said the porky gaurd pointing a finger a Rynn.

"What her for?" the Commedor questioned.

"She broke onto the 'Interceptor' " he told proudly..

"Very well then."he accepted," Hand-cuff them both."

"I just wanted a safe place to sleep!" Rynn countered, "Besides I didn't know it was off limits, I thought the guards were on their-er- lunchbreak!" she lied.

"Indeed." Norrington ignored her.

Before she knew it, both Rynn and Jack were cuffed and about to be led away. Rynn could tell Jack's mind was racing, as the Commedor and the woman arguedwhen suddenly he moved so fast it startled her. Jack made a grab for the woman he saved, just as the man who was cuffing him, finished.

"My effects please...Commedor - and my hat!" Jack commanded.

"Commedor!" Rynn cut in sneering as the commedor hesistated to follow Jack's orders.

"Quiet, you." he muttered as he brushed past Rynn to get Jack's things.

Rynn noticed that none of the guards had there guns aimed at Jack. Instinct kicked in and she dashed behind him so therefore would be no guns aimed at her. One of the guards thrust Jack'seffect's into the woman's arms and she, as was told,began to put them around his waist and on his head(his hat)with Jack's gun at her temple.

"Get ready to run luv." Jack murmmured over his shoulder to Rynn, who braced herself to run whichever way Jack wished. "Today is the day, gentlemen, which you will always remember as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" and at that, he pushed the woman at the guards and took hold of a rope just behind him with Rynn at his heels, who grabbed a second one.

"Follow me!" Jack managed to yell to Rynn over the angry shouts

Almost imeddiately both of them were shot into the air and were spinning above the ground on a crane-like contraption, when both of them heard the words they feared:

"Open Fire!"

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE...REVIEW!

Like I said this is my first fanfic so some feed back would be nice!

I also want to say I'm fine with criticism so tell what you really think! Oh! And if you hate it(which is OK. Everyone is entitled to an opinon) please tell me why!

THANK YOU!


	2. Escape is Never Easy

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Carribean!

Hello Everyone! Yes, I know, I've updated!

Also, if you thought the dream sequence in the lastchapter was confusing, tell me what you thought was confusing about it in another review and I'll go back a see if possibly I can change it for future readers or to just make it a more enjoyable!

Much Appreciated,

Wambachjr2

Thanks so much to all reviewers; you guys were a big help! Keep Reading!

Mrs.R Sparrow, obliviongates

Rynn couldn't see, but she could certainly hear the hundreds of bullets whizzing precariously close to her body.Yelps and screams traveled up from below; most out of anger and some out of pain.She opened her eyes just a crack to see if Jack was injured, possibly shot, or… two inches in front of her.

"Oof!" Rynn cried as her forehead collided with Jack's shoulder, losing hold of her rope. It slipped loosely from her grip and she began to fall.

Jack grabbed hold of her wrist and hauled her onto an exactly identical crane a fair distance away from the other one, which was still twirling around.. Rynn looked out in front of her to see what looked like a very high, really long clothing line. Jack swung half of his loose chain around the line and glided down with a bit of an awkward landing that made it hard to keep running. Rynn did as he did and was soon gliding down the line. This ride, she thought, was much more enjoyable, that is, until she fell three feet to the deck, stumbled, landed on all-fours and out of breath. She pulled herself to her throbbing knees and ran onward.

When she saw Jack next, he was running across the bridge as though on hot coals, most likely to dodge the bullets still flying at him. Villagers ran frightened across the bridge not wanting to get hit themselves.Rynn followed him and crossed the bridge, probably looking ,to a spectator, that she was running on hot coals as well. Bullets zoomed by her ears and ricocheyed off the rocks that made up the bridge.Following Jack's footprints, though with much distraction,she saw that they led right into the town.

_The idiot! _Rynn thought as she kept running, _Right into a town occupied with soldiers! How much of a fool does he think I am?_

The town was a small maze of shops and houses on the coast of the sea. Behind it was a large mansion watching over the water, invisible from beneath the tall , horizontilly stacked buildings bordering the dusty, travel-worn streets on all sides.

Rynn , then, suddenly realized, for she was finally out of range,she had lost Jack at a straight fork in the road to busy with her own thoughts and observations. He was nowhere to be seen. Just as she began cursing herself, someone grabbed the back of her shirt and began to pull her back.Thinking that it was a soldier, Rynn began to struggle and kick until she was pulled behind the statue of a black smith and came face to face with Jack.

"Get behind me." Jack whispered almost so low that Rynn almost couldn't understand him.

Rynn looked behind Jack to see but a half of a foot of space for her to squeeze into. She thought he must have been kidding. Rynn gave him a quizzical look but Jack gave her a look that, let's just say, made it clear he wasn't kidding. Rynn squeezed herself, and was cramped for the next five minutes, between the wall and Jack's back, which, she noticed, was still jacketless..

Rynn heard the synchronized foot steps of soldiers passing, no doubtedly, looking for her and Jack. Jack moved as quick as he could to the closest door, the black-smith's. Rynn nearly collapsed, partly because of loss of support and partly because it was quite a relief to be able to breath again. As stealthily as Jack, or perhaps more, Rynn snaked her way from behind the statue. Jack was frantically beckoning to her from behind the blacksmith's door.

"Jack!" Rynn hissed through clenched teeth,"What are you doing? What kind of hiding place is that?"

"Fine!" Jack whispered fiercly back, apparently impatient," You can go on your own then!" he finished slamming the door in her face, her mouth open in retort.

Rynn stood rooted to the spot, her mind racing. She was alone in a village with angry soldiers searching for her.

_You fool! _Rynn cursed herself, _He probably knew what he was doing! Besides, has he led you wrong yet?_

Her heart started to pound loudly in her ears. She realized that if she were to make anything out of this situation she might aswell start moving and find a more adequate place to hide then a Blacksmith's shop. Her temple pulsing, she rounded the corner at topspeed, dust flaring behind her,only to be met by a deserted dead-end road. Her breath grew heavier by the second as her sharp blue eyes darted hopefully around the silent street. Then, a noise she was beginning to loath met her ears. The faint sound of synchronized footsteps echoed up thestreets only just around the corner. Rynn's hope was dying and she was beginning to give up as panic grew inside her, when she saw it. An old herbal shop with boarded up windows stood forlorn between two proud brick houses. For two glorious moments the footsteps stopped and Rynn siezed this as her chance. Frantically searching, Rynn was looking for an unboarded window or perhaps a door hanging off its hinges, when she found a completly open, broken window. She climbed madly through to finally enter the perfect hiding place.

The one-roomed shop was dark and smelled thickly ofdust and dried rosemary. The brick floor was strewn with broken, wooden boxesall covered with slivers of a faint light emitting from the cracks in between the boards hiding the windows. To her far left was a loft, containing boxes that looked as though they were eaten apart by termites. Just beneath it was a, long but narrow, desk crammed in the corner and covered with various knick-knacks. Some dead rats lay in the corner and various insect bodies littered the floor.

Rynn began to step quickly but gingerly across the floor, trying to avoid making any noise...though this wish was denied. Rynn's toe hit a small object that rattled a few feet across the bricks. Curious, she tiptoed over to the object and snatched it up. It was a small knife with a four inch long blade connected by a black leather band to its sheath of the same material. The hilt fit comfortably in her hand and she, not even considering her luck, decided to keep it.

Not forgetting why she was there, Rynn leaped behind the desk and settled herself strategically in the corner just as voices reached the door.

"Surely sir, they wouldn't hide in there." a slightly feeble voice said. He almost sounded afraid of the shop Rynn was currently hiding in. Rynn thought this odd she had never been much afraid of anything."Must we search it-"

"Yes, you must search it now!" this voice was clearly Commedor Norrington. "I want a report in no less than half-an-hour, or you will face the governor. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The first one mumbled and that was all.

Banging suddenly erupted from the front of the shop. It sounded as though someone was trying to bring down the door, and according to the crash but a second later, had succeeded. The one-roomed shop suddenly flooded with light.

"Oh, my!" squealed the voice. Rynn assumed he had seen the rats in the corner.

_Come on, come on_! Rynn thought_, Bit closer..._

Then, a brutal fact hit herwith the force of a cascading boulder. She had no weapon, besides her knife,but that would surely kill the man and she didn't need "murder" on her new felony record. A glint of silver appeared out of thecorner of her eye in this newfound light. Hopefully, she looked over. In front of her there was, what looked like, a broken water saucer that had fallen from the desk. It was perfect for hitting someone sharply over the head.

"I told Commedor there was no one in here!" he sighed.

Rynn froze. The voice was no less then one foot from thedesk. Confidence began to fill her insides. Now was her chance.

"Wrong!" Rynn cried as she sprang from behind the desk, catching the soldier off his guard. She swung the saucer around with all her might hitting the him, who was indeed feeble, squarly on the forehead. The man, his eyes wide, stumbled backward, staring shocked at Rynn, until he fell stiffly backwards to the floor, dust flying in every direction.

"You won't be reporting to Norrington now, will you?" Rynn said aloud a wide smile on her face.She pushed him behind the desk so that if anyone walked by, they wouldn't find an unconciuos soldier lying in the middle of the floor.

_Okay, now to find Jack. _Rynn thought determindly. She wasn't going to lose him after she had gotten her this far.

Rynn flew through the doorway and down the still-deserted street. It seemed less paniced, now that she had just taken down a Royal Navy Soldier. Dust flew up once again as she hurried down the street to the Blacksmith's where she hoped Jack was alright. She raced up the steps and at the door, thinking it would open.

"Ow!" Rynn cried, louder than anticipated as she ran headlong into the stead fast door. The door wouldn't budge. Rynn charged the door with all her strength, repeatedly, over and over. Examining her work, Rynn noticed the door was caving inward. With new energy, she rammed the door until she toppled forward through an adequate hole, landing on on straw strewn bricks. Rynn looked up, ready for anyone to challenge her, but no one did.

Lying in front of her, face down, was Jack, dirty and sweaty. At his front stood a dusty and disheveled looking boy, not over 18. He had dark brown hair and powerful eyes. Across from him was a scruffy, drunken- looking man with a smashed bottle in his hand that, Rynn assumed, he had smashed over Jack's head.

"What hap-" Rynn began to say, but was cut off as she was pushed violently from behind, fell down some stone steps, bruising badly. She looked up startled to see Norrington and his men shillouetted against the door. He walked downthe steps casually and poked Jack in the back in the same manner.

"Well, gentlemen," he began,"Today is the day, that you will always remember, as the day Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away." He finished with a wave of his hand.

As they shackled Rynn, she stared at Norrington malevolently, loathing every bit of him. After all they'd been through, they still had not escaped.

THANK YOU FOR READING, NOW PLEASE REVIEW!

This was a fun chapter to write so I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long to update!


	3. Doing Your Time

Hello again! So sorry for the long update!

Thank you so much to

Mrs.Sparrow, obliviongates, missmanga90, and Jousting elf with a sabre!

You guys are what keep me writing!

Thanks so much,

Wombachjr2

Sunlight that blinded the eyes earlier in the day had now diminished to an overcast, gray sky in the small time Rynn was in the blacksmith's shop. She glanced longingly over at Jack, hoping to unexpectedly see him race off with another desperate plan of escape. He made no such move though, as his arms were hoisted over two guards shoulders, still unconscious. They struggled slightly as they pulled him up the steps and out the door. Rynn would have laughed but thought better of it.

"Move along now, missy!" A very tall guard commanded as he pushed her into the steps with a very violent shove.

"Well I can't, really, when I'm not even on my feet!" Rynn muttered under her breath as she struggled to her feet, her aching legs carrying her up the steps and out the door. The streets outside had darkened noticeably.

Commodore Norrington leading, an escort of guards accompanied Rynn and the still-knocked out Jack through a small archway, sticking out strangely in the dusty streets…seeing that it was brightly polished cobblestones.

_What did they really do anyway? _Rynn thought angrily as she restrained herself from kicking one of her guards in the shins. _Happening to look in an herbal or blacksmith's shop every now-and-then!_

A breeze whipped at her face as they rounded a corner leading to a flight of stairs along the wall of the fort. The stairs lead up to an embankment overlooking the sea. With each step she took, Rynn was repeatedly reminded how tired she was. As they lumbered past, various guards turned and sniggered at them. Rynn threw them very nasty looks,( she dare not talk) making the sneering guards stop immediately.

"Ooohhhh…." Issued from Jack's mouth as his head lolled side to side, making Rynn glance at him expectantly. He began to shift uneasily, making it even more difficult for the guards to haul him up the steps. His eyes fluttered open slightly and he stared around with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Jack!" Rynn whispered at him, assuming he was completely awake and ready to listen to her. "Jack we need to-"

"What?" Jack squinted at her as though he couldn't hear her or didn't recognize her. A dawning expression then placed itself upon his face. "Rynn, luv!"

"Yes!" Rynn said annoyed, "Now listen-"

"What's going on?" Jack interrupted again, staring around curiously.

"We're being taken to prison!" Rynn said, becoming impatient and using a false cheery voice, "Don't you remember anything?"

"Wait, hold on" Jack said at an appropriate place this time, "Yes I think it's all coming back to me." He was blinking and squinting again.

"Good. Now we-" Rynn started but was interrupted once again, not by Jack, but by her stomach giving an almighty lurch like she had missed a step on a staircase…which, in fact, she had.

They had just entered a dimly lit room made completely of stone but for the barred windows, one in each dingy cell. The cells were seperated by thick brick walls, all but for the two on the end which were just seperated by flat bars. In one of those cells were three dirty, scruffy looking men, one clutching a semi-meaty bone in a grimy hand. They were all staring at Rynn and Jack with what appeared to be utmost interest.

Rynn hadn't noticed, but the escort had stopped in front of the cell on the end and she kept walking, keeping her eyes warily on the other three men.She felt something hard hit her cheek and fell backwards. She looked up to see a guard staring at her while unlocking the cell. "Stupid girl," she heard him mutter. Rynn was fuming.

Jack and Rynn were practically thrown into the cell, Rynn landing with a dull thud. She was lying on her stomach staring into the hay covered foor, her body telling her clearly it was too sore too move. A clink souned right where her hands were behind her back and Rynn felt the sweaty irons being pulled from her wrists. The guards quickly retreated up the steps and out of sight.

"Jack," Rynn said as she rolled wearily onto her back, " How are we going to get out?"

"We're not," Jack stated simply.

"Excuse me!" Rynn exclaimed, sitting up and forgetting her aching muscles, " 'We're not?' " This was not the answer she expected at all.

"No," Jack said again, as though he didn't want to continue the conversation. "We're not."

"But Jack," Rynn countered, not giving up the argument, "Won't you be hung, won't they kill you? After all we've been through today, you can't tell me you're just going to give up! I haven't and I'm just a teenager, why have you, a real pirate..."

Rynn's words were met by an awkward silence. She could almost see the cogs working furiously in Jack's head. After what seemed like many minutes, he spoke up.

"Luv, because I am a pirate really has nothing to do with it." Jack said solemnly to the ceiling. " Being a pirate ain't all about pluderin' and stealin', it's about doin' what your heart tells ya', doin' what you believe is right, stayin' true to friends, and not lettin' a few rules and laws get in your way. To give up is to show you've done all ye can, you've done your best, and even if I did end upin prison, I'm perfectly happy with that. And, aye, I will be hung eventually, but don't worry," he added seeing the sorry look on Rynn's face, "I won't go quietly."

Rynn couldn't help staring at Jack. He was right, but that was not so much that shocked Rynn. She always thought all a pirate did was plunder and steal, but it meant more to Jack than that. He was a one of a kind.

"Jack," Rynn said again trying to change the subject, "What happened back in the blacksmith's?"

At this Jack sat up, grinning broadly. "Now that, I can tell you!"

Rynn was soon drawn into a blow by blow account of what happened. Every twang of the sword and every word that was spoken was described to her in full detail. Soon Rynn realized all she needed to do was to be looking at Jack for him not to notice she'd zoned out completley.Jack's voice was soon just a drone in her ears and her eyes started to close...

"Come 'ere boy, come 'ere!" issued loudly from the neighboring cell bring Rynn jerkily back to conciousness. The three men were perched at the door of their cell, one waving the bone welcomingly from between the bars. Rynn looked around wildly for the source of the spasmodic outburst when her eyes fell upon a large Irish wolfhound with the keys in its mouth sitting teasingly by the opposite wall. Jack rolled his eyes and spun around to face them.

"If you' keep that up, the dog is _never_ going to move!" He said angrily.

The men stared at him disapprovingly for a moment before one spoke up:

"Well, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows jus' yet!" he sneered before turning back to his plea for the keys.

Jack continued his story, more loudly now as Rynn heart rate slowed down to its normal speed. Rynn cleared him from her ears again, only having to deal with occasional bursts and shreiks from their prison-mates. Darkness fell and the drone that was Jack's voice stopped, signaling he had either finished his monologue or noticed that Rynn was no longer paying attention. All was quiet and the blanket of exhaustion took her...

RYNN'S DREAM

_Rynn was in a dark room where the only source of light was a full moon shining in through an open window. Its curtains were dancing around its frame, temporarily bluuring the moon to a shinning splotch. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she was able to capture her surroundings._

_To her right was a large bed with a billowing canopy draped all around it. In it was a sleeping figure,its chest slowly rising and falling at even incraments.The sight was very peaceful..._

_BOOM!_

_The room shook and the one-sleeping person leaped quickly to its feet from its sleeping position. It sprinted around the canopy which was slightly distorting its features. Astheir face became clear, Rynn realized whothey were with a pang; Elizabeth, the governor's daughter. Elizabeth sprinted right past her, unnoticing of the intruder. Silence followed until a peircing screambroke the air. Intrigued, Rynnran out the door to see Elizabeth standing horrified, watching the front door. In front of it lay a dead man who looked like a butler and pouring out of it were men, scraggley, angry, evil looking men. Two spotted Elizabeth and made to careen up the steps, one slightly behind the other because he was very large._

_"We'll get you,Poppit!" one yelled (to Rynn's horror) with glee._

_Rynn tried to run but couldn't, her legs not moving for fear. She closed her eyes waiting for impact, but it didn't come. Rynn whirled around to see the two pirates comtinuing to run up the steps...they had gone right through her. She was not more than a phantom._

_Hundreds more "BOOMS" and shreiks filled the air making Rynn completely forget she couldn't be hurt. She hurtled herself down the steps and out the open front door, when her eyes met a horrific sight._

_Half the town, or even more, was engulfed in flames. In the distance sharp falshes of light preceeded every BOOM showing that the source of destruction was cannonfire from a ship at sea. Rynn first instinct was to run, just run and get as far away fromPort Royal as possible. No sooner had she exited the gate leading to the mansion she just left did another BOOMgo off, to close for comfort. Just in time, Rynn spun around to see a cannonball rocketing straight for her face..._

"AAAHHHHH!" Rynn screamed sittingbolt upright in her seat. Her eyes metJack staring at her bewildered and the three men glaring at herin utter horror from their cell. She was still in the prison, everything was safe...or, so she thought...

BOOM echoed across the land beneath them.Jack leapt quick as lightening up to a bench jutting out from the wall to peer out the window. Rynn was to petrified to move.

_This can't be real_, she thought_, please don't let it be real._

Jack's face fellas he staredout the window.

"It'sThe Pearl," he mutteredaudibly to gasps from the three men. Suddenly, dawning comprehension stung at Rynn with the force of a gunshot. Her dream was becoming a reality...

Thankyou so much for READING, now please REVIEW! I would greatly appreciate it. I have lots of hits just noREVIEWS! Come on it takeswhat two seconds!I had writers block for a while and I went on vacation, so, SORRY for the long update, to all those who actually review!


	4. A Matter of Luck

Disclaimer: I do not own pirates of the carribean.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> >> >> >> >>

The three men in the other cell seem to cringe in fear at the words "The Pearl". They had pressed themselves against the bars as though trying to get a look through Jack's window. "I've 'eard stories," the man with the bone piped up. "It's been preying on ships and settlement for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors…" he gulped at his words.

"No survivors," Jack said, speaking for the first time since the arrival of the ship, as he stared almost hungrily out the window. "Then where do the stories come from I wonder?"

Rynn stared at Jack, somewhat reassured at what he said about the stories. She tried not to believe what the men said was true, turning her gaze to them but not really seeing them as they pondered Jack's words like a thoroughly difficult Math problem.

_How can this be happening? _Rynn wondered, still a bit numb with fright, _How can that ship actually be here, in Port Royal…where I'm supposed to be safe… _

She looked disbelievingly at Jack again, not _wanting_ to believe him. She'd shifted to get to her feet, a bit shakily at first, but managed. She figured that the only way she could believe Jack is that if she saw the ship for herself. Bumping Jack aside, she righted herself in front of the window.

And saw it, looming menacingly in the dark waters, a BOOM succeeding every bright flash of light from its cannons…The Black Pearl.

Instead of keeling over with her heart pounding, Rynn resolved in sinking weakly to her knees with her heart pounding, grasping the wall as if for support.

Jack looked at her. "You all right, luv," he said leaning forward and putting a hand on her shoulder.

She fixed him with her wide-eyed gaze. "Yes…Yes I-I'm fine. Just a-a bit… frightened," she finished lamely. For some reason she didn't want to tell Jack about her dreams, at least, not yet.

Jack looked back out the window, satisfied. All was silent for a few moments, only Rynn's heavy breathing and the frantic whispering of the three men broke the silence…

BOOM!

Jacked instinctively leaped from the bench and ducked down on the floor. Rynn flung her arms over her face and the three men in the other cell scrambled to other side of their cell. With a loud whistle, a speeding cannon ball smashed into their neighboring wall, exploding into flame, blowing bits of rock, hay, and dust into the air. Rynn's ears picked up yelps from the three men. She opened her eyes cautiously to view the destruction.

The cannon ball was embedded in small crater it had made a few feet from the men in their cell. The dust was settling and Rynn saw large and small bits of brick were scattered all about the cell. The hay was all the way in the hallway. In the wall was a hole big enough for the three men to go through at once and tall enough so they could leap right through without bumping their heads.

An insane cackling emitted from the men's cell and the silhouette of one of them appeared in the hole with the moonlight shining behind him. His feet left the ground and he disappeared on the other side of the wall. His partner, without sparing a backward glance, followed in pursuit. The last man perched himself on the edge of the hole and turned to face Jack.

"My sympathies friend," he said, though Rynn, through the thinning dust, could see a wide smile on his face, "But you 'ave no matter of luck at all." With that he leapt down and ran off after his cell-mates. Jack strolled lazily over to the hole in the wall, which was in part of their cell aswell, and stared forlornly after the men. He could almost stick his face through, but his face was to big. This gave Rynn an idea...

"Jack!" Rynn cried, out of pure excitement, "Jack, I think I can fit through the hole!"

"You think so, luv?" Jack asked, his face lightening as he spun around to face her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, sticking her arm experimentally through it, "Yes, but it will be a tight fit."

"That's alright, luv. I'll push you from this side."

Hope sprang eternal in Rynn as it did when they were escaping for the first time. Now it was her adventure and hers alone.

Rynn put her arms through and then her head as to help pull her through. The rough rock scraped at her skin beneath her shirt, cutting it painfully as Jack pushed her feet and she struggled to pull her torso through the hole. It was only then that she looked beneath her to see three feet sperating her from the ground below. She was only up to her ribs but that was far enough.

"Jack, stop pushing." She said turning her head as best she could to look at him. He seemed not to hear her. "Jack," she said again, louder this time, " Stop pushing!" If he heard her, he ignored her. She reached up and grabbed the ledge to her right, pulling herself into an upright position to talk to him. "Ja-" she tried again but was cut short as Jack gave a monturous heave and shoved her through the hole until her foot caught her, the only thing holding her up. It all happened so fast that Rynn was swinging slightly, her eyes covered and slightly wateringbecause of the pain in her leg due to the ubrupt halt,and curled up as best as she could with one foot still stuck in the hole. Feeling no earth collide with her back she opened her eyes testily and looked back up to her foot still between the side of the hole and the bars that were, not long ago, seperating her and Jack and the three men. Jack was trying valiantly to shove her foot through the hole aswell.

"Jack," Rynn cried up to him, "stop-"but she was now cut off by the loss of breath as Jack suceeded in pushing her through the hole. The walls whirled upward as she fell two feet to the earth below, landing in a cloud of dust. Coughing, she opened her watering eyes and looked back up at the hole. Jack was looking back down at her, smiling widely. She tried to stand but a pain in her legs throbbed and she fell back to the ground. She looked at her thighs and saw they were scraped brutally. This gave her a flicker of anger as she forgot her pain and stood to face Jack.

"ARE YOU BLOODY DEAF?" Rynn screamed at him. Jack's smile quickly vanished as he motioned for quiet and put his finger to his lips. Reading his message Rynn quieted but resolved in giving him a menacing glare. Jack motioned her to come closer.

"Luv," he instructed, "I need you to steal the keys from the Commodor."

"What?" she replied, her glare vanishing as quick as Jack's smile. This was not what she expected at all.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?" Jack sneered before repeating, "Get the keys from Norrington."

Rynn had a nasty feeling in her gut about this. She tried to think about a way out of this, to convince Jack it was a bad idea when she remembered what Jack had told her earlier in the day.

"My hearts not in it." She stated simply, "I have no inclanation to do it."

"What?" Jack said. It was his turn to be confused. He furrowed his brow and stared at her.

"You said that being apirate was doing what your heart tells you-"

"Yes, yes," Jack inturrupted inpatiently," but it also means to grab an opprotunity when it comes knocking. Now Go!"

Seeing no way out of this Rynn rolled her eyes and resolved. "Fine." She murmured and began to run towards the town, a mile or so down the hill.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Rynn ducked against the narest wall, out of sight. She was in the village and hundreds of frightened people were running around, leaping from explosions, escaping from their houses, and some just dropping dead on the spot. Many grimy, bloody, dirty looking men ran after the towns-folk swords in hand killing anyone who got in their way, even worse, with a smile on their face. It was horrifying.

But this girl had a mission.

Staying low, Rynn ran as fast as she could across the street ducking behind a barrel beside an overturned cart. Placing her hands on her sides, to make sure she wouldn't fall, Rynn crouched lower when she felt somehting hard in her pocket. Unknowing of what it was, Rynn stuck her hand in and pulled out the knife she had found in the abandonded shop, its sheeth gleaming in the moonlight. Suddenly she felt some courage surge through her. At least she wasn't completely helpless.

She was just about to get up from behind the barrel when one of the men who was doing the killing stumbled within five feet of the barrel leaving a body in his wake. Rynn ducked lower, eyes wide and horrified. She knew if she was seen she would be killed. She remained inconspicuous until a stampede of fleeing people ran right past knocking over the barrel, leaving two dead laggards beside the evil man in the middle of the road. Rynn sat stock still. He hadn't noticed her. If only she could sneak overbehind the cart...

"Hey, there lass!" the man shouted, pointing his sword at her,a maniacle grin on his face. "Prepare to die!"

Rynn, before she relized what was going on, was on her feet and running in the opposite direction, her heart pumping heavily in her ears. She could hear the man running behind her. Trying to shake him, Rynn dodged into an alley with two piles of boxes on each side. Thinking quickly she darted behind one of them.She listened to the man's heavy footsteps and she could tell he had not given up. When she guessed he was but a foot away, she thrust her foot into the alley and felt his toe collide with her ankle. He flew into the air and landed with a face plant in the dust. Rynn leapt up and without a backward glance, careened from the alley, a bit more confidence in her heart. She couldn't beleive something that simple had worked.

She had no idea where to find Commodor Norrington. Would he be at the fort or would he down here fighting? Guessing as she went, she turned down alleys, and and roadways until she found herself facing the Blacksmith's. She was just about to turn right when she saw another one of those evil men racing in her direction. Seeing no other option, she hurried inside.

This is when she collided head first with the young man from the Blacksmith's. He had a frightened look of surprise on his face, until it slackened and Rynn realized he recognized her.

"Don't say anything!" She commanded quietly.

He didn't say a word. Instead he threw a sword at her feet. "Take this." he said and, without a back ward glance, ran through the door. Rynn couldn't move. That man knew she was a dangerous fugitive but he helped her. Maybe he wasn't all that bad...

Rynn shook her head.

_You idiot! _the voice in her head screamed. _Why are you just standing around? Jack needs you! _For some reason the thought of Jack angry with her, got her feet moving. She crouched low to pick up the sword and sprinted through the door.

Just as she was back on the streets, a vicious man with a sword came charging right at her. He swung a brutal blade at her head, only missing when she ducked in the nick of time. Following instinct, Rynn pulled back her arm and rammed her blade as hard as she could through his belly ( he hadn't finished his swing from before). The man yelped and stumbled forward, remaining motionless on the ground. Rynn. who had not yet drawn her sword from him, fell with him. Scrambling back to her feet and turning her head away, Rynn yanked her sword out of his gut and without a backward glance.

For some reason Rynn didn't feel to guilty about taking a man's life.

_He was evil,_ she kept telling herself, _he deserved it._

She was still running, dodging townsfolk and soldiers alike, when she heard it. The breaking of glass behind her, a maniacle cackle and an ear-splitting _boom, _all in quick succesion. She felt her back burning, an explosionthrusting her forward,and saw the ground rushing up to meet her, when all went black and she knew no more...

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

THANK YOU so much to every one who reviewed or put me on your favorites list or something like that. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I just had to go through Science Fair, if you know what that is, you know what I mean. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Here's a deal: If you review, even if you give me flames, but you actually read mystory, not just by writing something lame like: "It was good."I will put your first 5 stories on my favorites list and I will review every single chapter of them. If you have 5 stories or less I will do the above to all your stories. I know it's pretty pathetic to have to bribe people to review my stories, but that's what it's come to these days. sigh... Any way, the next chapter should be up alot quicker than this one.

Thank You,

Wambachjr2


	5. Aftermath

Pain swirled like a toxic gas inside Rynn's head. Her eyes refused to open, stubbornly staying shut as though opening them would only let in more exhaustion and pain. Every fiber of her being was stiff and aching as though movement would grind her bones to dust. She didn't know how long she'd lain there but she wanted to lie there unbothered, saving herself from the pain of the process of thought. Using all the will power she could muster in such a state, Rynn cracked her eyes open a slit. A mass of brown met her eyes, black columns moving back and forth across it. Slowly, the black columns became legs and feet running back and forth, hurriedly. The mass of brown was the road in which she was lying in the middle of. A buzzing sound met her ears and she closed her eyes again as though they caused the noise. But the noise kept going, becoming clearer and clearer until it became voices, a whole cacophony of voices. Finding it easier to open her eyes now that she was aware of her surroundings, Rynn thrust them open but stayed in the dirt. Suddenly, one voice particular caught her ear.

"Move the girl," it stated briskly in a strong British accent Rynn knew only too well.

Rynn bolted upright as fast as her aching joints would allow and stared hard at the scowling face of Commodore Norrington, two other soldiers standing behind him. He was without his hat and there were flecks of dirt and ashes in his usually snow-white powdered wig. There was a hole in his jacket and his pants were muddied until it was difficult to tell they had once been white. It was obvious he had been fighting.

"And what be a jail bird like you doing in the streets?" He questioned, casually pointing his sword at her face. "Ah, and where is your good friend, Jack Sparrow."

Rynn tried to ignore the silver point of the sword alarmingly close to her nose. "Wouldn't you like to know," she retorted, not wanting Norrington to get the idea that, being a 13-year-old girl, she would give him any slack.

Norrington thrust his sword even closer to her features, his scowl growing more and more in dislike of the girl. "You better watch your tongue, girl. One of these days it may get you into even _more _trouble. I will let you go, for now, only because I have more depressing matters to attend to than a misbehaving adolescent. Be warned, girl, I will be keeping a sharper eye on you from now on." With that he whisked his sword from its position in front of her face and sheathed it.Giving her one last menacing scowl, he turned on his heel and strode off.

Only know did Rynn realizing the painful throbbing in her head.

Trying to ignore it, Rynn stumbled to her feet and clutched a near-by wall for support. What had happened last night that had knocked her out? Slowly the details crept into her memory. She had just killed a man. Suddenly, all thought of the previous night was erased from her mind. She _had killed _a fellow human. Almost fearing what she would see, Rynn turned her head slightly to the left to the entrance of the blacksmith's shop wher ahe had...killed him. There was no body. She sighed, trying to usher the unpleasant thoughts of death out of her mind.

Rynn let go of the wall, able to keep her balance now, and turned around in the attempt to walk away from the wreckage. Her stomach plummeted. In front of her was the brewery but it was in the worse condition than all the other buildings. In the middle of it was a gaping hole. The kind of hole an explosion would make… That was it! Now she remembered! She remembered the maniacal cackle, the loud boom, the burning feeling on her back, and being thrown through the air. The explosion had knocked her out! But who had caused the explosion...

_Never mind, _she thought to herself, _the rest doesn't matter._

Energized by her new discovery, Rynn could now think clearly. Because all the guards were preoccupied, she should go back to the jail and find Jack. He would know what to do, so far, he hadn't led her wrong. Running up the street, Rynn found the stone archway leading to the fort and ran inside. As she had hoped, there were no guards. She raced up the winding ramp to the spiral staircase that led down to the cells. She had no time to notice the smiling sun and peaceful ocean. She reached the door leading down in a spiraling stair-case to the cells.Only then did she stop in her tracks.

It was like walking into the lion's den. She had just escaped and she was going back? Back into the trap of her captor? _No, _she thought, _I'm just going back to get Jack. He's the only one who knows what to do. Besides, he recognized that ship last night._

She began to run forward when she stopped again. This time in shock and fear.

She had heard a voice. And it wasn't Jack's voice...There was someone down there.

She crouched swiftly and leaned forward ever so slightly so she could hear the voices with clarity.

"Because your a pirate," she heard an unfimiliar voice say in disdain.

"Oh, and you want to turn pirate yourself, then?" this was surely Jack's voice. It was easy to recognized for the drunken slur that Rynn had come to recognize quite well.

"Never!" the voice retorted almost simultaneously.

This was indeed a strange conversasion on Rynn's end. The first voice was not threatening but it wasn't friendly. Jack sounded nonchalant and uncaring of the topic at hand. He must have it under control. Maybe it was alright to go down their after all...

"Ah, so it is that you've found a girl!" This was definitely Jack, his loud voice bringing Rynn from her thoughts. " Well your going to have to do it alone, mate, as there's no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here," the first voice said, nearly interupting Jack.

_What? _Rynn thought in amazement, _He's letting him out? He's definitely not a soldier!He must want something really badly. I could've waited with him instead of my great ordeal last night! _Rynn was ready to leap down the steps but the conversasion below continued, and she wanted to figure out what was going on.

"How's that? The keys have run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right amount of leaverage and the proper application of strength, the door will break free," the first voice finished as though it was the simplest procedure.

There was a hesitation. Rynn assumed Jack was thinking. Finally he answered, " What's your name?"

"Will," the first voice replied, "Will Turner."

Jack hesitated again."That would be short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt a name for your father, eh?" This struck Rynn. What's with the sudden string of compliments? What was going through Jack's head?

Now it was the first voice's turn to hesitate. "Yes," he said quietly and slowly as though he wasn't sure he really wanted to answer.

"Ah," Jack said, as though the string of questions he said earlier were just casual queries. " Well, I'll tell you what Mr. Turner," Jack said. Rynn could almost hear the swagger in his voice. "Let me out and I swear, on pain of death, that I will take you to the Black Pearl and your Bonnie Lass."

Rynn felt the anger rise inside her with a sudden surge. Oh, Jack was going to go galavanding after the Black Pearl and leave her in Port Royal! He was going to leave her with nothing but the clothes on her back. At least with him she would have somewhere to go and something to do!

_I thought we were in this together, _Rynn thought, restraining herself from leaping down the steps at thet very moment, _I wonder if Jack had any intention of finding me and taking me along!_

Unable to hold herself back any longer, Rynn sprang to her feet and sprinted down the stairs. She wasn't going to allow Jack to get rid of her this easily. Just as she reached the last stair she came upon a very strange sight. She saw the back of someone shove down on the end of a bench, the other end propped between the bars of the gate leading to the cell. Simultaneously, the gate broke free of it's hinges and leaped upward, creating an ear-splitting crash as it fell back to the floor. In the settling dust, Rynn saw Jack step daintily from inside the cell to the hallway.

"Hurry, someone would've heard that," the first person said, of which Rynn could only still see his back.

_Oh really_? Rynn thought sarcastically. For some reason she was mad at this person as well.

"Not without my effects," Jack said, stepping over the fallen gate and taking his coat, hat, and other items from some hooks on the wall. He turned hurriedly and stopped abruptly, almost as though he was frightened. Rynn was staring him hard in the face. She hoped her face reflected her feelings inside. Of course, if that was the case, the end of Jack's hair would have caught fire.

"Oh-erm- 'Ello Rynn, luv," Jack stuttered, trying but failing miserabley to smile.

"Don't let me stop you," Rynn nearly muttered, "This is no trip for _a teenager_."

"Exactly what-" Jack started, almost releived.

"I wonder, Jack! Did have any intention of leaving me? No, you wouldn't do that would you! Not a brave,selfless captain like yourself!" Rynn said trying hard not to yell too loudly in Jack's face.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes at the ceiling, "Of course, not. I had no intention-"

Now it was the second person's turn to interrupt, "Jack the girl can come, but we reallymust hurry. The guards will be here any minute." For the first time, Rynn noticedwho the second person was. He was the boy from the blacksmith's, the one who had let her go, the one who had given her a sword. He was in league with Jack.This was the last person Rynn had expected it to be.

He rushed up the stairs behind her his shillouette casting a momentary shadow on the steps. Jack raced up after him but, unlike the one before him, paused at the peak of the steps. Rynn wasn't going after him. She was testing him. She wanted to make sure he cared about her. Jack's shadow darkened the steps. He paused and turned around.

"Coming, luv?" he said. Rynn couldn't see his face but she was sure he was smiling. A grin crept up to her lips and, wasting no time, she sprinted up the steps after him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my GOODNESS! I am so sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I've been so dang busy! No more bribes for reviews. I worked my butt off to get everyone done! Hopefully you can just find it in the goodness of your heart to give someone a little feed-back for their hard-work! Thank You so much to everyone who reviewed, You guys are what keep me writing! Thanks for being patient with me and I hoped you liked the chapter!

Wambachjr2


	6. A Rather Brilliant Plan

Hello! I'm back! Yes I have been gone and that is why this chapter took so long to get up! This chapter is okay, I think.

Please tell me what you think in a review. Ha! Imagine that! a review!

Thank You to all who have reviewed in the past. You guys are what keep me writing!

Enjoy!

Wambachjr2

Exhilarating sunlight splashed over Rynn's face as she raced up the steps to Jack. For some reason she knew that, as theymade their way to the dock, she was about to embark on an incredible adventure. At the entrance to the town, Rynn felt a pang. Norrington had let her off when he found her because she was just a kid. Jack was a criminal and Norrington would waste no time in returning him to his cell, or what was left of it.

"Jack!" Rynn yelled ahead, just as Jack was about to make his way through the stone archway leading to the town. "Jack," she said again as she caught up with him, "Let me go first. Norrington could care less if he saw me in the streets after this morning, but you're an important fugitive to them. I'll go first and make sure the coast is clear."

Jack looked her skeptically. She then saw his looks change to resignation. In between the two, Rynn swore she saw a flicker of concern.

"Alright, but he goes with you. He has a clean slate so if you're with him, there'll be fewer questions." Rynn went blank.

_Wow,_ she thought,_ who knew Jack was capable of caution? _Rynn shook her head. No time for delay. She did wish she could've gone on her own. She could've handled it.

She knew, by her travels of the town, that there were three ways to the dock. One down the back alley where you could approach the docks on the side with the fishing boats, one down the main road, left at the brewery and straight, and one skirting behind the mayor's house and approaching the docks on the side closest to the fort, by the navy ships. The main road would be to busy with the chaos of the previous evening and they needed to be as far from the fort and anything regarding the navy as possible. That left one option. The back alley.

"This way," she said, quietly, tugging on Will's sleeve. He followed her without comment. _Good, _she thought, _At least he trusts me with this. _The ran as quickly but as quietly as possible down the alley, ending up in a rocky ridge leading down to the sandy beach. She raced with agility down the rocks and to the left toward the docks.

She knew it. There was nobody in sight.

"Run back and get Jack," Rynn whispered to him, "I'll make sure no one comes this way."

"Are you sure?" Will spoke to her for the first time, "Maybe you should-"

"GO!" Rynn said as loud as she dared.

Immediatly, Will turned and ran up the rocks, disappearing around the next corner.

Patiently,Rynn sat there, watching the waves roll in and out on the beach, the crabs scuttling on the sand, while a cool, salty sea breeze played across her cheeks. _You would almost think there was nothing wrong, _Rynn thought to herself. Dismissing her thoughts she sat there and waited.

After what seemed like half an hour, Will came back down the rocks, Jack hot on his tail. He crouched down and peered at the beach.

"All right," he said, pointing at an overturned fishing boat, "You, see that?" Will and Rynn both nodded. "Follow me and do as I do."

_No surprise,_ Rynn thought,_ he's taking charge already!_ She hoisted herself to her feet and followed Jack between driftwood and rocks to the overturned boat. Jack lifted it up and crawled under, putting the boat back down. Nothing happened. Rynn lifted the edge of the boat and looked inside. Jack was crouched on his haunches near the front of the boat.

"Um," Rynn couldn't help it, "What are you doing?"

"Just do as I do!" Jack hissed back. Shrugging her shoulders, Rynn settled herself behind Jack and, Will, behind her. "All right. On three, we're are going to hoist this up so we have enough room to walk, and go straight into the water. One…"

"Wait! Jack aren't we going to drown?" Rynn said, her voice muffled in the close quarters.

"Two…"

"Hold on!" Rynn cried, desperately.

"Three!"

She felt the edges of the boat lift and, figuring it was no use to argue, hefted her own part of the boat and shuffled forward. Soon, she felt the cold ocean water on her feet. It was already halfway to Jack's knees. As they descended, Rynn straightened and soon they were in the deepest part of the shallows and the water was up to Rynn's chin. Unlike her previous assumption, the boat made an air bubble that allowed them to breathe.

The water only went up to Will and Jack's shoulders. Will said something behind her.

"This is neither foolish nor brains," he mumbled. Rynn disagreed. She thought itwas a rather brilliant idea.

"It's amazing how often those two threads coincide," Jack replied. _Wow, big word,_ Rynn thought. She couldn't help but grin. Suddenly, her expression turned to that of realization. Where were they going?

"Um… Jack," Rynn piped up.

"Aye?" Jack replied.

"Um," Rynn said again, " Where, exactly, are we going?"

"To commandeer a Royal Navy ship and sail to Tortuga." He said so quickly it was almost as they he was expecting the question.

"Oh."

Rynn had no idea where Tortuga was, but Jack had kept her alive somehow, so she decided just to go along with it.

All was quiet when, suddenly, Rynn felt something cold and slimy brush her leg. Yelping, she almost let go of the boat.

"Ow…" Will groaned, rubbing one of his ears with his shoulder tenderly.

"Sorry," Rynn said before turning back around, determined to keep quiet from now on. She looked beneath her and saw hundreds of small, silver fish flicker past.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes. Rynn soon became lost in her own little world. She was thinking of what she had gotten involved in. From orphan to a fugitive. A fugitive that was the last concern of the Royal Navy,at least.

For the first time, Rynn began to realize how much her fingers were hurting_. I hope we stop soon_. She didn't know how close her wishes were to being granted.

"Stop," Jacksaid, "I don't think we're _too _deep."

"Wait," Rynn said, "Too deep for a pirate or too deep for me? Remember, I can't swim that well."

"Right," Jack stated simply. He didn't even seem to be listening.

"Well..." Rynn wanted an answer.

"Alright, it's probably not too deep for me. You two can handle it."

Rynn made a strange whimpering noise.

"What's that, luv?" Jack asked.

"Oh, nothing."

Rynn would bet anything that even in the dim light, Will could see her cheeks turn a pale pink.

"Alright," Jack said, half to himself, "When I say go, we're going to let go of the boat and swim to the surface."

Rynn expected him to say "go" within the three seconds that he finished his sentence, but he kept silent. One, two, three minutes passed and still he remained silent. Just as Rynn figured Jack had forgotten what he was doing, everything became dark as though a cloud had gone over the sun.

"GO!"

Before Rynn knew what was going on, both Will and Jack thrust the boat upward, wrenching it out of Rynn's grasp. Salt water rushed into her face and stung at her eyes. Shutting them, she beagn to panic and pump her arms and legsfuriously. She couldn't tell which way was up, if she was making and progress or if she was sinking. The water began to rush into her nose and seep painfully into her lungs. She began to sink lower. Distracted by her efforts to remain concious she stopped pumping her legs. Everything in her head started going foggy, she felt dizzy, as thoughthe watr itself was pulling her back down...

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Somewhere in the back of her brain Rynn sensed that she was moving upward, slowly but surely. The water wasn't crushing her lungsand suddenly, in whirl of light, sound, and air shebroke the confining surface of the water. In an effort to take a breathe shebegan coughing up water...lots of it. She felt her lungs empty and inhaled the sweet oxygen.She then realized howtightly closed her eyes were and sprang them open just in time enough to see Jack remove his handfrom her wrist.

He had pulled her back up.

"Jack..." Rynn said, dumbfounded, "Jack, you-"

"Shhh!" he said quickly, "On to the ship!"

"Wow." Rynn stated simply whenshe, for the first time, saw the behemoth of a ship they werebeside. Jack was already a quarter of the way up.

_Wow, Jack saved me...again_. Rynn thought_, Well no time to lose_. And with that,Rynn swam as best she could over to the rudder and began to make her slow way to the top.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Whew! Sorry! I know this chapter took and incredibly long time to get up. If you review and have kept with me since March, I worship you! Thank You SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much to everyone who reviewed. Please, Please, Please Review!

Thanks a million,

Wambachjr2

P.S. Sorry about that drowning paragraph. I had to make this chapter exciting somehow! I mean she really is an awful swimmer!


	7. Powdered Wigs and Pirates

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Carribean

Hello! I'm back and once again I'm sorry for the long update. Thank You soo much to all who reviewed! I hope You like the chapter!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

With tired arms and aching legs, Rynn hauled herself over the railing at the top of ship, landing with a dull thud as she hit the wood. Water dripped from her every article of clothing, making small puddles beneath her. Trying to crawl as quietly as she could, Rynn approached Jack and Will who were already staring from the Stern down to the deck below.

"Jack," Rynn whispered, gasping. "What do we do now?"

He turned to her but kept his eyes on the deck below. As he began to speak he averted his eyes to her own.

"Well, you see," he said, speaking so quiet it was almost inaudible. "We're going to scare these here sailors off this ship so that they will call our good friend Norrington over in his little ship-which will be the_ Intorceptor- _as we hide. Then we will disable the rudder chain so that this ship will not fire at Norrington's little ship. Once Norrington and his men are on this ship we will swing on ropes over to his little ship and cut the ropes that they used to get on to this ship in the first place. Savvy?"

Rynn sat there with her mouth slightly agape, trying to comprehend what Jack had just said so quickly and so quietly.

"So we're going to make these sailors get Norrington, Disable the rudder chain, hide, swing over to the _Intorceptor, _cut their ropes loose, then make a break for it?" Rynn said, trying to cover every aspect of the plan.

Jack stared at her with one eyebrow raised. "You're not making any sense at all."

Rynn sighed as Jack averted his gaze back to the deck. Within seconds he lept to his feet and sprinted down the stairs.

"Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship," Jack said as he went.

Will, caught slightly off guard, leapt over the railing landing nimbly on his feet on the deck below. Following Will, Rynn leapt and landed on all fours behind Jack. Stumbling to her feet she reached for her sword.

There was nothing there.

Shocking revelation washed over Rynn as she remembered the night of the raid by the Pearl. _I must have left it when the explosion knocked me out! _At a loss, Rynn drew the six inch blade of her knife from her pocket and stood ready to fight.

"Aye, Avast!" Will shouted to many hearty laughs from the sailors.

"You and who? A teenage lass with a knife and a boy who's hardly a threat?" Said a man in a powdered wig with a rather snotty tone, "Besides, this ship cannot be crewed by three people, you'll never make it out of the bay!"

"Son," Jack stated simply, raising his pistol and pulling the hammer, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

The man stood very still and stared down his nose to Jack's pistol. Rynn knew Jack would never fire but the young man was convinced that if he did not do as Jack said, he would.

"Men," he said weakly, pointing to the sailors behind him but never taking his eyes off the pistol, "To the boats."

The men behind him started to scurry to the sides of the boat and lower the longboats into the water. The man with the powdered wig didn't move.

"Son," Jack said again. The man looked Jack straight in the face. "You too."

He turned slowly and walked in the same manner towards the boat which the small crew was piling into. Jack kept his pistol aimed at him even as the man climbed down to the boat.

Tossing the rope down to him, Jack said, "Thank you very much for making this so easy." He finished with a smirk. The man beneath them glared up at them but didn't move. The sailors on either side of him started rowing and the man averted his gaze to the water ahead. Once they were out of earshot he lowered his pistol.

"That was easier than expected," Jack said as he straightened his hat. He turned to Rynn with his characteristic swagger, "Rynn, luv," Jack said. Rynn turned towards him. She had been watching the men in the long boat.

"Yes," she replied.

"I need you to go up in the crow's nest and whistle loudly when you see Norrington coming," he said pointing towards the dock. "Savvy?"

"Right," Rynn said, and turned towards the mast. These masts were not too high so Rynn was not too nervous about being up in the air. About halfway up she heard someone shout and whipped around to see the cause of the noise. The men in the longboat were yelling at the top of their lungs to Norrington.

"Sir, they've taken the Dauntless! Sparrow, Turner, and the lass have taken the ship! They're taking the dauntless!"

"Ruddy tattletale," Rynn muttered to herself as she resumed climbing. Still, she couldn't help but smile to herself. In the course of two days she had stowed away on the _Intorceptor, _became in league with a notorious pirate, knocked out a Royal Navy Officer, been led to jail, sprung out of jail, and comandeered, or was now comandeering a Royal Navy Ship with just three people.

Rynn arrived at a small hole at the floor of the crow's nest and pulled herself through with little difficulty. As soon as she stood up a refreshing salty breeze broke upon her face. It whipped her short hair out behind her and seemed to cleanse her body of exhaustion and sore muscles.

_This is where I belong_, she thought to herself_, on a ship_.

Looking below her, she saw Jack instructing Will on the various ropes and what they did to each sail. Rynn laughed as Jack threw up his arms in frustration and walked back up to the stern, holding his pistol on his shoulder. Remembering her duties, Rynn scanned the water for Norrington. He was already 30 yards from the shore!

Putting her fingers to her mouth, Rynn blew hard and a shrill whistle broke the air. Jack and Will looked up at her expectantly. She pointed out into the water. Even from her distance she saw Jack smirk.

"Get down, luv," Jack said, putting his pistol in its holster and leaping down from the Stern, "And follow me!"

Rynn, realizing that this was a time of great haste, lept down the lader leading up to the crows nest two rungs at a time. When she landed on the deck, Jack and Will raced past, and Rynn followed in hot pursuit. Jack leapt up on the bow and grabbed one of five ropes hanging from the mast. Wrapping the rope around his hand, Jack walked over to the railing and, making sure he had a good grip on the rope, jumped from the edge. Rynn rushed to the edge and looked down at him.

"Jack! What are you doing?"

"Do as I do!" He whispered fiercely up to them.

Rynn, no longer doubting Jack's plans, having learned they almost always work, grabbed her own rope and wrapped it around her hand as Jack had done. Walking to the edge she stpped on to the railing and leapt down beside Jack. As she knew it would, her rope caught her short fall. Seconds later she heard Will drop downbehind her.

"Back up. We're almost exposed," Jack said.

Rynn reached up ad grabbed handholds in the intricate woodwork slightly above her. Moments later she heard a disturbance in the waterand peaked around Jack to see the bowsprint of what was most likely the _Intorceptor _come into view. She then heard the thunk of the board allowing the sailors to walk on to their ship hit the deck, followed by the thuderous noise of footsteps.

"Search every room, every hole down to the bilges!" rang a man's voice.

"Commodore," Rynn whispered maliciously.

Right as she finished speaking Jack said, "Now!"

With that, he let loose his handhold on the wood work and swung forward on to the already-lower deck of the _Intorceptor. _Rynn followed, catching her foot on the railing, and falling clumsily on to her hands and knees. Righting herself, she pulled out her knife and ran along the deck cut the ropes that some of the men had used to get on the _Dauntless. _With Will adjusting the sails, the wind caught them just right and the ship began to move forward. With a loud bang the board connecting the two ships fell into the water and Rynn saw Commodore Norrington whip around at the noise.

"Sailors back to the _Intorceptor! _Now!" she heard him yell over the busy sailors. One man Grabbed a rope and tried to swing over and missed, tumbling into the water. In a flash, Rynn saw them take out their guns and fire. In the nick of time, Rynn ducked down as she heard bulets pelt the railing. Once they were out of range, Jack piped up:

"Thank You, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way!" Even from there distance, Rynn saw Commodore fuming. "We would have had a hard time with it byourselves!" As he finished he waved his hat to Norrington and turned back to the open sea.

Rynn slumped against the railing and heaved a big sigh. She was extremely exhausted and she now realized she had a splitting headache. A loud rasping noise came to her ear and she looked up to see Willresting his sword on a barrel, sharpening it, and talking toJack. As he stopped, she heard the end of Will's sentence.

"...And then I came out here looking for my father"

"Is that so," Jack said, attending to his own business and seemingly unconcerned.

"In the jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help, since that was what I wanted I'd impress the matter. I'm no Simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

"Aye, I knew him," Jack said, still adjusting ropes and manning the wheel. "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill. Good man. Good Pirate. I swear you look just like him."

Rynn was listening to the conversation withfrustration. Why couldn't they just be quiet? All she wanted was a decent sleep...

"My father was a merchant sailor. A respectable man who obeyed the law," Will countered.

Jack quickly spun around. "He was a bloody pirate! A scallywag!" he nearly shouted. Done, he turned back to the wheel.

Will drew his sword and pointed it at Jack's back. "My father was not a pirate!" he insisted

"Will, would you put away your blooming sword!" Rynn finally burst. This was going way to far. "Besides, what's so bad about being a pirate?"

They both looked at her in surprise. It was as though they had forgotten she was there.

"Because pirates are selfish liars who would sell a man's soul for a piece of eight! They're-"

"Excuse me!" Rynn interrupted him, "What did you just call me? Will, in case you have forgotten, it's pirates who saved Miss Swan's life, it's pirates who are helping you save her, and it's pirates who you are in league with to go and rescue young Miss Swan! There are pirates all around you but your so single-minded that you don't take the time to notice the good in them! SO QUIT GOING ON ABOUT HOW BLOODY AWFUL PIRATES ARE!"

With that, Rynn took a deep breathe and sat back down with her arms crossed (She hadn't realized that she had stood up), resolving to glare at Will.

"Well spoken, luv!" Jack said, not bothering to keep his voice low.

Will turned back toJ ack, his sword raised to Jack's nose. Jack sighed, "She's right, son, put it down. There's no sense in you getting beat again anyway."

"You didn't beat me. Youignored the rules of engagement in a fair fight that would kill-"

"Then that's not much insentive for me to fight fair then is it," As he finished Jack spun around and spun the wheel as hard as he could. Because of that, a mast came around and hit Will in the stomach and carried him out over the water. Dropping his sword, Will hung on or else to be dropped in to the blue depths below.

"Now as long as you're hanging there, pay attention," Jack started, picking up Will's sword and pointing it at him.

Rynn watched the whole affair but as soon as Jack started talking her eyes began to droop. Darkness clouded her brain and sleep was about to take her...

"Oof!" Rynn opened her eyes to see Will splayed on the deck. She had only been dozing a couple of seconds but she felt strangely awake all of a sudden

"So, can you sail with a pirate, or can you not?" Jack said, apparently concluding their lecture. To Rynn's relief, Will nodded and took the sword Jack was holding, hilt end facing Will.

"Tortuga?" Will looked at Jack with question.

_Tortuga_! Rynn thought, excitedly. She knew that from the stories her parents had told her. She must have gasped audibly because Jack turned to her with a bigger smile on his face than she had seen this entire venture. With the same expression he turned back to Will and grabbed the helm.

"Tortuga," he replied.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Yay! Another chapter! I'm not to fond of this chapter but say this is the fastest I've updated in a while even though it wasn;t very fast. Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo unbeleivably much to EVERY SINGLE PERSON who read AND reviewed my stories! See you nxt time and thanks again!

Enjoy!

Wambachjr2


	8. A Dream and Arrival

Diclaimer: I don't own POTC and I never will.

Hello again faithful readers and reviewers. Yay! I got a new chapter up! It only took like, what, a week and a half? Oh well! At least it's up!

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO HAS REVIEWED MY STORY SO FAR! YOU GUYS ARE WHAT KEEP ME WRITING!

Enjoy!

Wambachjr2

The entire horizon was blood red as the last rays of the setting sun bounced off the waves that rolled against the _Interceptor._ Rynn stood at the railing next the helm as Jack lazily turned the wheel this way and that. Will was sharpening his sword on the deck below. The grinding noise was hardly audible over the noise of the water beneath them. Jack looked over and noticed Rynn staring dreamily out at the crimson sunset.

"Nothing quite like a sunset at sea, is there, luv?" Jack said bringing Rynn out of her daydreams.

"No," Rynn agreed, "The colors are so much more vivid than what you can see from the shore. It's worth it to be out here, even if it's just for this view."

"Aye," Jack agreed. They both stood there for quite some time in silence as the sun's light was finally extinguished by the horizon. Almost immediately bright pinpricks of light began to shine over head, each one peeping out from the sky, winking and twinkling as though they were alive.

"Yes, the sunsets are nice but there isn't anything nothing like sailing under the stars, eh?" Jack said, taking his place back at the helm.

"Yeah," Rynn agreed as she stared up at the heavens. Suddenly, while staring at the vivid panorama above her, Rynn's eyes began to droop. She felt her knees collapse beneath her, but was brought back to consciousness as she hit the deck.

Rubbing her eyes Rynn stood back up.

"Jack," she said, "I think I'll turn in for the night."

"We'll be coming up on Tortuga in no less than five hours, luv," Jack reminded her.

"I know," Rynn said, rubbing her eyes again, "I just need to rest my head."

"All right, suit yourself" Jack said, not even looking at her and taking out his compass.

Rynn made her way down below the deck and lay down on a cot in the corner. Almost immediately, her eyes closed and she fell into a deep slumber.

RYNN"S DREAM

Rynn was sitting in a small room on a small bed, looking out a window at the sea. She was clutching a stuffed doll in her arms and tears were falling down her face on to the hand-made quilt beneath her. The moon was shining brightly but there was something menacing about it's glow. Something was wrong. Even at six years old she could tell there was something evil in the air.

_The door to the small room swung open and in walked a woman Rynn knew only too well._

_Her mother. She had bright red curls and was wearing a green every-day dress. She wore a weak, unconvincing smile as though everything was as it should be. _

"_Rynn, dear," she said, as she hoisted her into the air, "Come with me,"_

_Behind her was a nine year-old boy with startlingly bright blue eyes, just like Rynn. His red hair was that of Rynn's and her mother's. They were the only three in the family with hair as bright red as it was._

_Out of habit, Rynn clutched one of her mother's copper curls as she carried her. _

"_There are some bad men out there," Rynn's mother said as she set Rynn down by the foot of the stair case that led up to the attic. Rynn could hear a note of panic in her voice. Rynn's mother lifted up two loose floor boards and lay them on the side of the hole they made. It was just barely big enough for Rynn to fit in. She lifted Rynn up into the air and hugged her close to her._

"_Me and Papa might be gone for a long time," she said, her voice wavering dangerously, "But we will find you, no matter what. Adam will look after you. Your going to have to be brave, my dear. I know you can."_

_With that, she set Rynn into the hole and leaned over to kiss her forehead. _

_The young boy reached down and patted Rynn on the head. "It'll be all right." He smiled weakly and stepped back_

_Rynn looked up at her mother who had tears glistening in her eyes as she placed the two boards over her head. Immediately afterwards, Rynn heard shouting erupt form outside the front door. She could tell one voice was that of her father's._

"_Hurry, Adam! Up to your room!" her mother said to the boy. Rynn heard him run up the stairs next to her hiding place. As soon as his footsteps had receded, Rynn could hear the voices outside clearly._

"_Now, James, we could do this the easy way or the hard way," said a gruff voice with a accent Rynn was unfamiliar with. "You can come with us willingly or we can force ye to come with us. Either way your coming."_

"_No!" This was Rynn's father's voice. "I have a family…children. Just leave us be! There are plenty other good navigators!"_

_As he said that, the full impact of what was going on hit Rynn. _

_These were pirates._

_Of course sailors had come by n the past for her parents services but they had never threatened to force them. No one but a pirate would do that._

"_Not as good as ye and yer missus."_

"_We're not going!" Her father shouted even louder than before._

"_Ah, well I see we're going to have to do this the hard way," with that Rynn heard some rustling and then what sounded like the hammer being pulled back on a pistol._

_Her father was silent for a long time, until he said, "Go ahead, it'll do you no good." He said that with confidence and courage. Rynn wanted to jump out and stand by his side but she knew that that was the least helpful thing she could do for him._

_As he said that, the pirates chuckled. There was quite a few of them by the sound of it. "This ain't for ye," he said, still with a slight laugh in his voice. _

"_It's for your children."_

_Her father was dead silent. Rynn couldn't stand it any more she was going to go to her father. To tell him that she wasn't afraid. Tell that she could take it. She pushed up on the boards but couldn't move them. What was going on? It was just wood! Then it hit her. Her mother was standing on them. Protecting her. She heard the door open and footsteps as, she assumed her father walked toward sher mother. _

_"Natasha, we have to." her father said sighing. "it's the best thing we can do right now."_

_"It's the _only_ thing we can do right now," her mother corrected him. She heaved a big sigh. "All right."_

_She heard the pirates cheer and rush into the house to lead them out. It seemed hours passed as the pirates readied the ship to leave. Over the waves she heard the command to raise the anchor._

_Suddenly she heard pounding footsteps running down the stairs and over her hiding place._

_"Noooooooo! Bloody-" but whatever this person was about to say was cut off by a loud BOOM. A sickening noise reached Rynn's ears as what she assumed was a cannonball struck the house and smashed apart a wall completely._

_It was then she realized who was shouting._

_"Adam!" she shouted and shoved as hard as she could on the wood above her. It lifted easily with her mother's weight gone. Dropping her doll she scrambled out of the hole._

_Adam was sprawled on the ground but the cannon ball was across from him so couldn't of hit him. The entire wall on the right side of the door was blown apart. Rynn rushed to her brother._

"_Adam!" she said rolling him onto his back._

_"I'm all right," he said, sitting up and clutching his arm. Within the moment another loud boom went off. The two children covered thier heads and huddled together. The cannon ball hit the rock beside their house with a huge explosion. Now that Rynn knew that Adam was all right she rushed to the door to see the pirates sailing off in..._

_The Black Pearl._

_It's ragged sails billowd in the wind and the pungent smell nearly made Rynn vomit. She vowed that she would hate whoever took her parents and destroyed her home forever..._

"Ah!" Rynn sat bolt up right in her cot causing it to swing wildly. Sweat beaded her forhead and she felt tears welling in her eyes.

"The Black Pearl," she muttered, looking at her hands as though they were different somehow. "So that's why I hate you. That's why I can't stand the sight of you..."

Suddenly another thought struck her mind.

"Adam!" she clutched her knees and leaned her head against them. "Oh, Adam whatever became of you? How _dare _I forget you!" She felt sick and worried. "Where are you?"

She wanted to see him again with his friendly face and bright blue eyes. She began to feel hot tears well in her eyes again. Now she remembered. The next day Rynn had found a note from Adam saying he was going after their parents and how he found some food and left it for her.

_So much for taking care of me, _Rynn thought. It was a rash move by her brother but she wondered what he'd say if he found she had most recently become in league with a pirate and one herself.

Suddenly she heard someone coming down the stairs. Hurriedly she let go of her knees and wiped the sweat from her forhead and tears from her eyes. Will's face appeared in the doorway.

"Jack sees Tortuga. He thought you might want to have a look," Will said, not waiting for an answer but running back up the stairs.

Rynn shook her dream and her thoughts from her mind. She had gotten along fine without Adam. Now this was her adventure.

Rynn scrambled clumsily out of the cot she was in and ran to the steps and up them. Jack was standing at the bow along with Will. before them was hudreds of lights flickering and waving. There was a plum of smoke rising from the middle of the town and shouts and gunshots were audible form their distance. Every now-and-then, a wild laugh broke the air.

"This is Tortuga?" Rynn asked uncertainly.

"Aye," Jack said, turning excitedly and running back to the helm to steer their way in.

"Land Ho!"

Whew! I think I got this chapter up pretty fast...for me at least. I personally like the dream part but I'd like to know what you liked (or didn't like) in a review. Yeah well I won't get my hopes up. It's weird to think I have so many hits but hardly any REVIEWS! So, that said, PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, AND PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Thank You!

Wambachjr2


	9. An Unforgetable night in Tortuga

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

Hello everyone! I think this is my quickest update yet! I thought this chapter was all right. I hope you all like it! Again, THank you soooooooooooooooooooo much to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

Enjoy!

Wamachjr2

-----------------------------------------

"Ah, yes," Jack said as he took big breath of the foul-smelling air that permeated Tortuga. "There is nothing quite like the smell of freedom is there, luv?" He smiled a big smile.

Rynn took in a large breath as well but it caught in her throat and she began to cough and gag at the awful smell. Jack looked at her quizzically.

"You all right, luv?" he asked.

"Yes," Rynn said, trying to sound as normal as possible. "Just…Why does it smell so awful?"

"That smell ain't awful! It's the smell of no worries… and no authority…and no navy," he added with a snicker.

"I think I'll take the navy over this smell," she muttered to herself.

"What was that, Luv?" Jack said, his smile fading.

"Oh nothing," Rynn said taking her hand from her nose. She didn't want Jack to think she didn't want to be there just because it smelled bad

"All right then," he said, a cheerful expression on his face. "Off we go."

The streets of Tortuga were made of large cobblestones but, even on nights with a clear sky, they were always wet with _something._ Rynn avoided the large puddles in their path because she wasn't quite sure of exactly what it was.

Rynn heard a yell from her left a whipped around, knife drawn only to see two men drop another off of a balcony. Calming down she put her knife away and sped up to Jack's side. If she was with him, _almost _nothing could happen to her.

Jack reached a building with broken windows and two big brawls in mid-struggle on either side of the door. While trying to avoid being beaten, Rynn looked up and saw a broken sign with a picture of a wilted bouquet of flowers on it that read the "Faithful Bride". On the side of the door, a statue of a woman with a revealing collar on her dress and a bouquet of flowers protruded from the wall. Grimacing at the ugly statue, Rynn hurried through the doorway after Jack. None of them had seen the person watching them from across the street.

Almost as soon as she cleared the door frame, she felt someone's fist collide with her shoulder. Grabbing it in shock, Rynn fell into the wall and spun around angrily to the person who hit her. He was a scruffy looking man with a floppy hat and a bewildered expression on his face.

"What?" Rynn questioned the look on his face.

"Ye be a lass!" He said as though it was the most amazing phenomenon for a girl to walk into the Faithful Bride.

"What of it?" Rynn growled, growing angrier by the second. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jack and Will watching her.

"I en't supposed to hit ye, if ye be a lass!" he said with a snicker, the bewildered look on his face disappearing.

"Oh really?" Rynn retorted, her anger probably showing on her face now. "Too bad I can hit you just FINE!" On "fine" she pulled back her fist and lodged it into the man's cheek. Clutching it, he fell over backwards onto a table, launching three pints of rum into the air and onto the floor. The three owners of those pints looked at her. Thinking on her feet, Rynn pointed to the man she had punched and who had landed on the table in the first place. Ignoring her indication to the man she punched, they took a menacing step towards her. Giving up negotiations, Rynn ran through the brawling crowds to Jack who had, what looked like, a wise smile on his face.

"Thanks a lot for your help, Jack," she said as she checked for a bruise on her shoulder.

"I wanted to see what you were capable of," Jack stated simply.

"You, too, Will," Rynn shot him a nasty look.

"That was your fight," he said and then sped up so he was ahead of her.

As she walked to keep with the two men, Rynn realized something.

"Jack," she said.

"Aye," he turned towards her.

"If all we came to Tortuga for was to visit your stupid pub and-" she was becoming angry again.

"No, no," Jack said, interrupting her, "we came _here_ to find a crew, we came to the Faithful Bride to find the whereabouts of a good friend of mine."

"Oh," Rynn stated simply as she rubbed her shoulder tenderly.

Jack walked to the back of the room and caught the arm a man of which you could tell was incredibly drunk.

"Oi! Could you possibly tell me the location of Mr.Gibbs?"

Instead of answering, the other man pulled back his fist and swung wildly at Jack, missing pathetically. Jack reached out lazily and grabbed that arm too.

"You were saying," Jack looked at him intently.

The other man snorted with laughter. "'E be in da pig sty!' He snorted again, as though the idea of this Mr.Gibbs being in a pig sty was incredibly hilarious.

"Thank you so very much," Jack said before thrusting the man's arms into the air with enough force to the knock the drunken man onto his back. Jack, apparently satisfied, made for the door. Rynn turned to follow him when she heard a loud snore from behind her. She whipped around. The man Jack had flipped was…sleeping. Rynn rolled her eyes with disgust and followed Jack through the crowd to the door, careful to avoid the men she had angered. Once she cleared the last group of brawlers she rushed through the door and into the open air…which still stank but not quite as bad as the pub. Jack walked with his swagger to the left of the Faithful Bride. Almost immediately a woman with red hair walked up to him.

"Scarlet!" he cried as he approached her. He seemed to know her.

_Jack probably knows a lot of women on this island, _Rynn thought with a snigger.

The same woman slapped him swiftly and stalked off without a word. With his face still turned towards the two of them he said, "I don't think I deserved that."

Almost as soon as he'd turned around, a blonde woman with one of her sleeves hanging off approached him, with a smile at least.

"Gazelle," Jack said, though he didn't sound surprised this time.

"Who was she?" she asked quickly.

"What?"

Without another word the women slapped him as well, her smile vanishing as soon as she raised her hand. Rynn was fighting valiantly to keep from laughing.

Once again, with his head still turned, Jack said, though he hated to admit it, "I probably deserved that."

Righting himself, Jack walked towards a building that was just an alleyway and one building down from the Faithful Bride. Two barrels and a small bucket full of water sat by the wide doorway. Jack paused, thinking, with his foot in mid-stride. Making up his mind, Jack picked up on of the barrels and walked slowly inside. Will stood thinking in Jack's previous spot until that look of a wonderful idea crossed his face. Quickly picking up the barrel, he walked into the doorway after Jack.

Rynn, not sure she could be of much use, waited outside. Besides, the smell was even worse than the pub. Why would she go in there voluntarily? She settled down on the dirt outside the door and waited.

Then it happened.

A strong, firm arm grabbed her own and hauled her violently to her feet. Rynn, caught off guard, had no time to draw her knife.

"Wh-" she started to say but was stifled quickly as her captor put their hand over her mouth. Grunting and struggling valiantly Rynn tried to catch Jack's attention through the door, but he was facing the other way.

"Hhmm!" Rynn shouted. She was probably trying to say Jack's name. Thinking on her feet, she bit down hard on the gloved hand over her mouth. The person holding her loosened his grip for a split second. Rynn caught his lapse in concentration and ripped herself free of his grip with as much strength as she could muster, her momentum causing her to fall on to the dust in front of her. Scrambling madly to her feet, Rynn bolted to the wide door and into its depths. The sight that met her eyes was a strange one.

Will and Jack stood with two empty barrels, both looking at Rynn strangely. In front of them stood a slightly portly man who was sopping wet and with a beard that only went down the sides of his jaw and not his chin. He looked at her curiously.

"Rynn, luv, you look like you have just seen a ghost," Jack said, walking over to her and putting his empty barrel down.

"No, someone just-" Rynn started.

"Rynn, luv, this is Mr. Gibbs," Jack interrupted her, pointing to the sopping wet man.

"Nice to met you," Rynn said quickly, sparing him a glance and quick smile. "Jack someone just tried-" she tried again earnestly.

"Later," Jack said, waving his hand, "Right now, Me and Mr. Gibbs have very important business to attend to."

"Yes," Mr. Gibbs said as he walked out the door behind Jack who had already left. "Very important business, indeed."

Rynn looked at Will hopefully. He only shrugged and put down his barrel to follow Mr. Gibbs. Rynn stood rooted to the spot.

_Why don't they ever listen to me? _She thought angrily.

Rynn stepped tentatively towards the door and looked around. There was no one in sight. No one suspicious at least. Rynn saw Jack, Will, and Mr. Gibbs walking to the Faithful Bride but they were far enough away that they had already passed the alleyway that Rynn would have to pass herself if she wanted to catch up with them. She eyed the alleyway warily. Mustering up all her courage, she sprinted out the door as fast as she could.

But not fast enough.

The same firm grip from before took hold of her forearm and jerked her violently into the alleyway. Before Rynn had time to _start _to say something, mush less draw her knife, her captor had ripped their hat off to reveal their face, which had previously been hidden. And staring out of that face were two piercingly bright blue eyes. A-top that face was a mop of fiery red hair…

"Adam…" Rynn whispered, hardly able to speak. He nodded and a small smile started to creep into his features.

"Adam!" Rynn cried as she stepped forward to get a better look at her brother. Her brother that she hadn't seen for eight years. Her brother that had left her to look for their parents. He had left her…

"Why did you leave?" Rynn said suddenly, her smile vanishing. "I was six years old, Adam! You were nine! It was no better for you to go out by yourself than it would've been for me! Why didn't you just bloody take me a long?" Rynn looked him in the eyes. He was staring back at her, not in defiance, but in acceptance.

"I know. I should've taken you. Either that or I shouldn't have gone at all. As you said, I was young and my first priority was to find our parents. I didn't think. All I can say is I'm sorry," Adam said. It was a simple phrase but it meant everything to Rynn.

"Yeah, well, you should be," Rynn said, not allowing her appreciation for Adam's understanding to show on her face. Adam looked at her with "I'M SORRY!" visible in all his features. Slowly a smile crept onto Rynn's face.

"I missed you no matter, and how could I not? You're my only brother," Rynn said as she stepped forward to hug him. Adam leaned forward to hug her back. Rynn wasn't the type to get emotional, but she felt small tears start to form in her eyes. Before they started to flow full-throttle, Rynn backed away and wiped them off before Adam knew they were there.

"Come on," Rynn said leading him out of the alleyway and to the right towards the Faithful Bride. For the first time Rynn noticed a sword at his hip.

"Where did you get that?" Rynn asked him before they went any further.

"In Port Royal," Adam said, looking down at the gleaming blade, "Got it from the Blacksmith. I think the man's name was Brown. Yes, Brown, that was it," he said. "He had a young apprentice, about my age, named…um…" he said looking up to think.

"William?" Rynn helped him out.

"Yes, William!" Adam said, coming out of his thoughts. Suddenly, another thought crossed his mind. "Wait. How did you know?" he said, looking at Rynn. Before Rynn could respond, Adam looked up at the sign above the Faithful Bride. "Wait!" he said again, "Why are we going in ther? That's a dodgy place."

Rynn smiled at this and his previous statement.

"Come on," she said again, taking his sleeve and leading him towards the door. "There's a couple people inside I'd like you to meet."

------------------------------------------

Whew! That's a long chapter for me! I hope you like it. Also: The only reason I haven't started another story is because I have a hard enough time trying to find the time to update one! Once this one is practically finished, I'll start another one. Now, as always: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! You have no idea how much I would appreciate it if you did!

Thanks!

Wambachjr2


	10. No Longer A Little Sister

Hello everyone! I've finally updated!Thanks soo much to everyone who reviewed! you guys are the greatest!

Enjoy!

Wambachjr2

------------------------------------------------------

Rynn dodged her way around flying punches, bottles and people as she made her way to the back of the room where she knew she could safely search for Jack. Her brother kept up with her. Though he was quite a lot bigger than she was, he was just as agile.

"Tell me again why we're in here," Adam said, ducking beneath a flying rum bottle.

"I already told you," Rynn said, standing up on a chair to look around. "There's a couple people I want you to meet." She scanned the room around her. Then she saw a face she recognized in the blur of the action surrounding them.

"Will!" she said, more to herself, but none-the-less Will looked up and saw her a top the chair and a red haired man beside her. He looked strangely familiar…

Will was leaning against a column supporting the roof and didn't budge as Rynn approached.

"Will," Rynn said again once she had passed the danger zone of flying objects and approached him from his right. Even though she knew that the finding of her brother was an unpredictable event, she knew Will would not find it too incredible, so she decided to keep the introduction simple. "This is my brother, Adam."

"Nice to meet you," Adam said. "And how is it you know my sister?"

"I met her in Port Royal. She burst into the Blacksmith's shop where I work during a raid by pirates one night. I didn't have time to ask questions."

"Really," Adam said, apparently deep in thought, "Maybe you knew a friend of mine. He worked at the blacksmith's al well. His last name was Will Turner, I think."

"Will Turner!" Will; said, surprised, "You're speaking to him!"

"Will?" Adam said incredulously, " It can't be!"

Will looked at Adam intently. He knew he had met him before. He just couldn't place it…

"Yep! He's the one!" Rynn said, smiling.

"How do you know?"

"He's the only blacksmith in Port Royal," Rynn insisted.

"Wait. So you _did_ meet him in Port Royal?"

"Yes, of course, did you think he was lying when he said I did?" Rynn said again.

Adam, with no answer, looked back at Will.

"Don't you remember me? I bought a sword from you a few years ago. We were the same age," Adam said, his eyes twinkling.

Suddenly, Will's face lit up.

"Let me see it," Will said, holding out his hand. Adam quickly drew his sword and placed the hilt in Will's hand. Will held it closely to his eyes. It was a cutlass with copper lining on the hilt. The only one of its kind he had ever made…

Suddenly all his memories came rushing back to him. Memories of a young, red-haired boy searching for his parents, the boy who helped him make his first sword, a boy by the name of…

Adam.

Rynn saw Will's eyes light up. He almost dropped the sword.

"Adam?" Will said, looking him in the eye. Adam nodded vigorously.

"Adam, it's nice to see you again! You have to tell me everything that's happened since you left Port Royal!" Will said, almost forgetting to give Adam his sword back.

"Yes, me too, but before we get too carried away, there's one other person I'd like you to meet," Rynn said, hiding her smile, and taking Adam by the sleeve and leading him around the pillar.

Behind it were two people sitting at table with two pints of rum sitting in front of them. One of them, Mr. Gibbs, had seemed to have dried a little since Rynn last saw him. Jack, who had obviously been explaining something to Mr. Gibbs, paused with his mouth open in mid-word as he saw the two approach.

"Ah, Rynn, luv," Jack said, turning from Mr.Gibbs for a moment. "Nice of you to join us. Where, exactly, did you disappear to anyway?"

"I was just outside," Rynn said. She didn't want to go into detail. She knew that Jack had only said the question to be polite, anyway. "Besides," Rynn said. "I'd like to introduce you to someone." At this she stepped aside to reveal the full body of her brother, who's head was already visible over the top of her own.

"Jack, this is Adam," Rynn said indicating her brother. "Adam this is—"

"Jack Sparrow," Adam cut her off. Before Rynn even had time to turn around, a sword flew from behind her and pointed itself a Jack's features. Rynn looked along it to the hand of her brother, holding the hilt. There was an angry, menacing glitter in his eye. His whole body was rigid and his face was frozen in a look of fierce determination.

Jack paid no mind to the sword dangerously close to his nose and rolled his eyes.

"Captain. _Captain _Jack Sparrow," Jack said, putting emphasis on the two "captains".

"You're no captain," Adam said, his voice low, "no _pirate_ could be a captain."

A frighteningly menacingly glare, that seemed to pierce right through Adam, emitted from Jack's eyes. He was serious now, too. Jack was the most intense and furious Rynn had ever seen him. There was no snigger near his mouth or clever retort waiting at his lips. He was going to teach this boy a lesson.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Rynn said in shock, "He's a good man! You've got it all wrong!"

"Not a captain," Jack said, quietly. Rynn saw Jack's fingers fimble near the hilt of his sword and then, quick as lightening, he whipped it out and clashed it against Adam's. "I'm afraid I beg to differ."

With that, Jack swung his sword around at Adam's exposed side with enough force as would knock Rynn over. But Adam, now a practiced sword's man, flicked his sword around to protect himself. At the clang of the two swords, the people around the pub stopped fighting and turned to look at the two men jumping, slashing, stabbing , and parrying. They seemed equally matched and neither gave the other an inch. At one point, the two leapt at one another caught each other's blows on their own sword. Neither was about to back away.

All the while Rynn was standing beside Will shouting, "Stop it! Stop it! Oh yes, that's a really good reason to take out your SWORDS AND START BANGING AWAY AT EACH OTHER! Stop it!" Her voice was rising to dangerously high decibels.

With their faces six inches apart, Adam said, "Foul pirate. I'd been hoping that someday I'd meet you and teach you a lesson. How does my sister know you? Why is she so friendly with you?"

"I, unlike you, didn't abandon her," Jack said in response, a mocking tone now entering his voice, "I, unlike you, didn't leave her behind."

Adam wasn't expecting this. Rynn saw him falter. Jack seized this moment and thrust his sword on Adam's with all his strength. Adam, losing his balance fell over backward and hit a table sending two bottles of rum flying through the air. Both hit the floor by Rynn's feet, one lay unbroken. Suddenly, a spark of a plan formed in her mind.

Adam scrambled to his feet. Now he was frustrated. Now he was even angrier.

Rynn gingerly picked up the unbroken bottle at her feet and snuck around behind her brother, hidden by the people watching the battle in front of her.

The two were circling each other like wild animals, each one the hunter and the prey at the same time. Jack was waving his sword ever so slightly as to be ready for anything. Adam had his hand out for balance, ready to parry any blow that Jack might send his way. Suddenly, Adam broke the silence and began to charge at Jack…but was stopped.

He felt a dull cracking blow shatter on the back of his head as stars erupted before his eyes. He felt a numbing pain envelope his head and then he fell, unconscious, to the floor.

In his wake, stood Rynn, shattered rum bottle in hand, smug look on her face. The crowd around her cheered. She tossed the bottle aside and leaned her knocked-out brother against a different side of the same pillar Will was leaning on.

"What was that all about, luv?" Jack questioned, sheathing his sword as he walked up to her. "He is your brother after all."

"I knew if I didn't do something, one of you would end up killing the other. I'd prefer it not be you, but he is my brother. I can't just let him die, can I?"

"No, I suppose not," Jack said, grinning. 'Thanks for that."

He sat back down next to Mr. Gibbs as though nothing had happened. Rynn seated herself on a side of the pillar that had not already been taken.

"Anyway," Jack said, taking a sip of rum. "You were saying."

Mr. Gibbs had a flabbergasted look on his face. He regained his composer and turned back to Jack.

"What, exactly, were we talking about?" he asked.

"I know where the Black Pearl is, and I'm going to take it," Jack said.

Mr. Gibbs had been taking a slurp of rum when Jack said this and he spewed it all over the table.

"Jack," he said, shaking his head, "it's a fool's errand."

"Good thing, I'm not a fool then, eh?" Jack said grinning.

"Prove me wrong!" Gibbs retorted almost simultaneously, "What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

All this time Rynn had been listening to this conversation intently, staring at her feet.

"Let's just say it's a matter leverage," Jack said as though he was carefully picking out his words.

At this Rynn looked up, surprised. Was she the leverage? She looked up at Will and saw he was giving Jack the same look, which he didn't see, before turning back to watching the brawls that had continued after Rynn had knocked out her brother.

She saw Gibbs give Jack a questioning look. Jack twitched his head towards the pillar that the three, (Rynn, Will, and the knock-out Adam) were leaning on. Gibbs gave him even more of a questioning look.

"Huh?"

Jack made his nod more and more evident until Gibbs got the idea.

"The kid?' he asked. Jack nodded.

_Who were they talking about? _Rynn thought. "The kid" could mean any of them.

Jack said the next thing so quietly Rynn couldn't hear it. She did see Gibbs's face light up.

"Is he now?" Gibbs said, obviously intrigued about what Jack said.

_Oh, so it's a he, _Rynn thought, _it's obviously not me._

"What about the lass?" Gibbs asked.

Rynn was definitely listening now. She made it look like she was fiddling unconcernedly with something on her boot.

"She may come in useful, but she be a help none-the-less. She's as much of a pirate as you or I." Gibbs was obviously satisfied.

Rynn felt her heart swell and couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, I'll find us a crew," Gibbs went on, returning to their previous subject. "There's bound to be some people on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope," Jack said, raising his pint of rum.

"Take nothing back," Gibbs said, raising his own.

At that, the two hit mugs, took a gulp, and smacked each down on the table at the same time. Rynn wasn't sure what it meant but she felt the whole other part of her adventure coming to a start.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew! Sorry it took a while for me to get this chapter up. School just started and I've been pounded with homework. I did my best to get it up even when it wasnt that fast of an update.

I have a question for all those who review.

Do you think Rynn has become a bit, I don't know, wishy-washy? Do find this story less entertaining? For some reason I find the addition of Adam has kinda made the story less fun. Do you think so? let me know in a review and I'll try and fix it next chapter.

Thank You to: ThunderBenderPricess, Butwhyistherumgone (Sorry if I didn't write that right!), Jousting elf with a Sabre, Andromeda Potter, -Jack is Back 2007-, dangerous addiction, kamooi-of Black fire glow, and Queen of Randomess! You guys rock! You keep me writng. All those who read and _don't_ review, you better thank them because it's because of them that you still have a story to read! Well, not really! I'm persistent! I'd keep writing anyway! But you guys still rock!

Thanks!

Wambachjr2


	11. The Crew of Jack Sparrow

Yay! I got another chapter up! I'm so incredibly sorry it took so long. I've had soccer, school, homework, soccer, homework, more school, soccer homework, oh, and did I mention I also had soccer school and homework? Yeah all-in-all I've been super busy so I finally got this chapter up! So now that it's here...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSE! I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH! Seriously. One minute out of your day won't kill you...(I'm merely addressing those of you who read and don't review. ALL OF THOSE WHO _DO _REVIEW I APPRECIATE THAT SO MUCH!) Anyway, Enjoy!

Wambachjr2

* * *

The sun beat down from a sapphire blue sky where puffy white clouds seemed to stand still. Off in the distance, lightening ripped at the black storm clouds that were to far away to hear the thunder. Down below, on the dock, Rynn stood with Jack, Will and Adam, scanning a line of scruffy-looking men that varied from a midget with a goatee to a man with gray hair and a talking parrot on his shoulder. Adam was holding a quarter empty bottle of rum in his hands and leaning on a post. Jack had told him when he had come-to earlier that morning that a good bottle of rum would get rid of the throbbing in the back of his head. This was his second bottle. Rynn assumed Jack did this so Adam would be too groggy by the time he actually regained his proper senses to attack him again. Jack was casually waving a banana around with his fingers and looking up and down the long line of men…or so he thought at the time. Will was standing behind him looking at the line of men skeptically while Gibbs stood beside him with a look of pride on his face. 

"Feast your eyes, Cap'n," Gibbs said smiling at Jack, "Every one of them faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And their crazy to boot." He added, giving a small chuckle.

"_This_ is your able-bodied crew?" Will said in Jack's ear. He had a look of complete disbelief on his face. Rynn couldn't help but agree with him. She couldn't see how this crew would get them anywhere. Some had eyebrows so bushy, Rynn was surprised they could see where they were going, let alone handle a ship.

Jack ignored Will's statement and walked up to the slightly older-looking man with a parrot on his shoulder. He looked him in the eye, as though he would run away from him in fright at any moment. "Sailor," Jack said, addressing him.

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs cut in.

"Mr. Cotton," Jack said, correcting himself. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked so quickly that Rynn had no earthly idea what he had just said. Jack had a really bad habit of doing that.

"Mr. Cotton," Jack said, sternly this time, "Answer me!"

"Jack," Rynn said, quickly, for Jack looked like he might punch the man at any second. "S-l-o-w d-o-w-n your sentence," Rynn said, slowly at first, pronouncing every syllable. "I could hardly understand what you said!" Adam nodded at this statement and took another swig of his rum. Will just watched.

"Not only that," Gibbs cut in again, "But he's a mute, sir. Poor devil got his tongue cut out." As he said this, the man opened his mouth to reveal the stump of a tongue. Rynn winced, and Jack made a face and stuck out his own tongue, as though to be sure it was still there.

"That's why we trained the parrot to talk for him," Gibbs added. After holding a thoughtful look on his face for a few seconds, he added again, "No one should figure how."

Jack thought about this for a few moments, fumbling with his banana, then turned back to the man.

"Mr. Cotton's …parrot," he asked, awkwardly, "same question." Rynn almost laughed that Jack didn't want to have to say his paragraph of a question again.

"RAAK! Wind in your sails!" The parrot screeched. It was quite loud. Rynn was surprised that the man hadn't gone completely deaf in that ear.

"We supposed that means yes," Gibbs said.

"Of course it does," Jack said, apparently pleased, as though no one in their right mind wouldn't like to go gallivanting after the Black Pearl with the most notorious pirate in the entire Caribbean.

"And what's in it for us?" came a voice out of nowhere. Rynn jumped and looked to her right, where the voice had come from. At the end of the line there was a man with a hat pulled low over his face.

_Although, _Rynn thought, _that didn't sound like a man's voice at all…_

Jack walked up to the figure slowly and lifted off their hat. From beneath it came two bright brown eyes and a length of black hair. Now that Rynn could see their face, it was very easy to tell that it was a woman.

"Anna Maria," Jack said, smiling. Before he'd even put down his hand from taking her hat off, the woman named Anna Maria pulled back her hand and slapped him…hard. Rynn swallowed the laugh building in her throat. Lots of women from Tortuga seemed to be angry at Jack for something.

"I bet you didn't deserve that one either," Will said into Jack's ear.

"No, that one I deserved," Jack replied, as though he hated to admit it. Rynn saw Anna Maria nod.

"You stole my boat!" Anna Maria said, pointing into his face.

"Actually," Jack started, turning back around from the first slap, his smile vanishing quickly as Anna Maria aimed another slap at his cheek. Jack grimaced with his face still turned to Rynn and Will and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Borrowed," he said turning back around, slower this time, "Borrowed without permission but with every intention of returning it back to you," he finished. Rynn had to admit that that was the worst excuse she had ever heard. She heard Adam sputter beside her. He must of thought it was pathetic. Rynn was sure that if Jack was looking at them, he would be glaring.

"But you DIDN'T!" Anna Maria nearly shouted in his face.

Jack shrugged and added quickly, for Anna Maria looked dangerously close to slapping him again, "You'll get another one!"

"A better one," Will said, speaking up for the first time in a while.

Jack nodded and added enthusiastically, "A better one!"

"That one," Will said.

Jack's expression changed. "What one?"

Will pointed off the end of the dock out into the open water where the _Interceptor_ sat anchored. Jack whipped around to look.

"That one!" Jack said quietly to Will, a note of frustration in his voice. Thinking on his feet, and knowing that Anna Maria had listened to his last comment to Will, he added, "Aye, that one! What say you?"

Anna Maria stood thinking for a moment, looking at Jack analytically, until finally shouting, "Aye!" The rest of the crew followed suite and set off to getting barrels and boxes ready to board. Now Rynn realized why Jack had so many foul feelings towards him on this island: he could never get his story straight.

Gibbs rushed over to Jack. He looked concerned, and didn't have the more-than-happy look Rynn had expected him to have if Jack had accepted his crew.

"No, no, no, no ,no," He said in succession, "It's frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard."

"Wo_men,_" Rynn said. She didn't really consider herself a woman just yet, but she assumed, by "a woman", Gibbs just meant anyone of the female gender.

"What?" Both Gibbs and Jack turned to look at her.

She pointed to herself, almost angrily.

Shocking realization washed over Gibbs face. "Two!" he said, even more concerned now. He held up three fingers and again, "Two!"

"Calm down, Mr. Gibbs," Jack said, putting a hand on his shoulder and putting his manhandled banana in his pocket, "We'd be worse off not to have either of them."

Rynn felt the same bubbling of pride inside her as Jack said this. He actually thought she could hold her own in a pinch…

Gibbs sighed, giving up on the subject, and walked off to help out the crew. Adam walked up behind Rynn and nudged her with his bottle. She turned to face him.

"You like some?" Adam asked, swishing the rest of the rum around. Rynn looked at him skeptically. The only way Adam would offer Rynn alcohol is if he was already half-drunk.

"Um…sure," Rynn said, though she had no intention what-so-ever on actually drinking it. He handed her the bottle. Rynn sniffed the liquid inside and a pungent odor met her nose. She grimaced. _How can people actually ingest this?_ "Be right back," Rynn told Adam and he nodded serenely. Rynn moved into the throng of crewmembers, where she couldn't be seen, and poured the last of Adam's rum into the frothing sea water.

Rynn grinned as she watched the foul-smelling liquid wash away with the salt water. No more rum for Adam.

Making her way back to where Adam still stood, she presented him with the empty bottle.

"Sorry," she said, trying her best to sound convincing, "Couldn't help myself."

Adam looked at her. She knew he would never have fallen for this unless he was in a drunken stupor. Adam looked sadly at the empty bottle, shrugged, and dropped it onto the deck where it shattered. He brushed past her to go and help out the crew. Or _try _at least. Rynn saw Jack and Will loading onto a rowboat. Jack beckoned her over. She ran across the deck and leapt into the boat, rocking it dangerously. Rynn seated herself beside Will and Jack started rowing towards the _Interceptor. _Jack looked as though he wanted to ask something but didn't want to say it quite yet. Finally, once they were a ways from the dock, he asked his question without any warning.

"About your brother."

"What about him?" Rynn said, almost defensively.

"I just want you to realize that if he attacks me again, I'll put him in a row boat without any oars and leave him in the open ocean with no food or water," Jack said and it wasn't in the fast rehearsed way he usually said things when he meant to get a point across. Rynn knew he meant it but she couldn't help looking at him in awe. He was serious when it came to being a captain. But Rynn couldn't help feeling like she had expected this. She knew Jack hadn't gotten over the night before…no matter how nice he had been to Adam that morning. But because Rynn had been expecting something like this, she had an answer already prepared.

"You leave him, Jack, and you leave me too."

* * *

Hope you like the chapter. It's kinda short but it's just one of those in-between chapters. I don't particularily like this chapter but tell me what you think in a review! Imagine that. Anyway, the rum stuff and the "rowboat with no oars" part was just kinda to put finality to things. It was really pointless, actually. But oh, well, it's outta the way so...Hope you liked it! Tune in next time for another adventure with Rynn and the POTC crew! D Lame joke, sorry. 

Wambachjr2


	12. Ropes, Rain, and Rum

Wow. It has seriously been a long time. Thank you so much those of you who stuck with it's just that I'm just now finding the time to write some more. I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS DARN CHAPTER UP! PLease forgive me! I'll do my best to get them up quicker now that I have time to do so. PLease forgive me!

Enjoy!

Wambachjr2

* * *

Rynn's eyes fluttered open as a crack of thunder rumbled overhead. The skies outside the windows were considerably darker than when she had boarded. There was almost no natural light coming from outside and there was certainly no moon. 

_Surely it's not nighttime yet, _Rynn thought rubbing her eyes and getting to her feet. She was looking out the window and trying to figure out where the darkness had come from when a brilliant flash of lightening struck not but five miles from the ship. The roll of thunder that followed it traveled swiftly over the water and cracked just over her head. That's when she remembered the storm she had seen looming on the horizon earlier that morning. It must have caught up with them.

_I've never experienced a storm at sea, _Rynn thought to herself, watching as more lightening struck the water. _I wonder what it is like. I've heard they're horrendous. I hope Jack let's me help out and not jus__stay__t__ down here in this room completely useless and all by my-_

But Rynn's thoughts were interrupted as a huge snore resounded from the corner of the room. She knew whose snore it was, however, and remembered that, if she were down here, she would not be by herself. The snore belonged to Adam. He was sprawled clumsily on a cot in the corner, an empty rum bottle lying broken just beneath where his left hand hung over the side of the cot. His brown jacket had fallen off the other side and lay crumpled on the floor. The four bottles of rum he drank(for he found more once he got on the ship) had finally knocked him out. Rynn couldn't help but laugh silently to herself.

"Oh, Adam," Rynn sighed as Adam twitched and snored in his sleep, "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

_Actually it's better if you stay asleep, _Rynn thought to herself. _That way I don't have to keep track of you during this storm._

Rynn picked up his jacket and laid it over his head, hoping it would block at least some of the noise that a storm brought with it. The longer he could stay asleep the better.

Having made sure her brother was properly tucked-in, hopefully for a good long while, Rynn made her way over to the stairs and sprang up them two steps at a time. The minute her face broke upon the fresh ocean air, a shower of small raindrops a gust of wind whipped at every piece of exposed skin it could find. She squinted her eyes against the blow and surveyed the deck, already slippery with both rain and sea water.

She noticed Mr. Gibbs before anyone else, hauling away on a rope connected to the main sail. Grabbing hold of the rail next to her she made her way along the slippery deck, tightening her grip every time her foot slid along the wood.

"Mr. Gibbs," she said, almost shouting over the steadily growing force of the wind, "How long ago did we leave port?"

Mr. Gibbs whipped around but kept a firm grip on the rope he had been adjusting. "Oh I don't know," Gibbs said loudly, "Perhaps two or three hours. Not long. Why do you ask?"

Rynn looked at the storm clouds practically on top of them, "That's a fast storm."

Gibbs looked up to, still maintaining a hold on his rope, "Oh no, not really," He said, cocking his head in thought. "It's rather slow, actually."

Rynn felt her heart sink. The slower a storm is to arrive, the slower it moves on.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Rynn asked, her voice rising as the wind blew and the rain fell with increasing intensity. Mr. Gibbs' face screwed up in thought.

"Well, I'm not so sure about this, especially for a lass," Gibbs said as Rynn proceeded to glare at him. She was getting really tired of being reminded that she was a "lass" everywhere she went.

"Go on," Rynn said, keeping down her anger.

"Well," Mr. Gibbs said again, " You could go-" but before he finished, a monstrous wave crashed over the side of the boat, Rynn and Mr. Gibbs right in its line of fire. Rynn wrapped her arms around the rail and clutched on for dear life as hundreds of gallons of icy sea water hit her with enough force that it could've knocked her over the other side of the ship if she hadn't held on. She felt her fingers slipping and valiantly tried to regain her grip on the slippery wood as she felt her feet lose their footing and slip as well. But then, suddenly, the wave subsided and the salty water fell back over the side as quickly as it had come. Rynn opened her eyes slowly and scanned the deck. Mr. Gibbs had slipped was beginning to slide across the deck.

"MR. GIBBS!" Rynn rushed over to help him up. "You alright?" she asked, grabbing hold of his hand and hefting him to his feet.

"Aye," Mr. Gibbs sighed, trying, or so it looked, to brush the water from his clothes. Rynn decided to ignore this.

"I hope I don't have to deal with that much more," Rynn said, glancing up as another bolt of lightning hit the water, much closer this time.

Mr. Gibbs looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Oh no, I'm afraid you _are _going to have to deal with that much more. You see, you're at sea now. That means a simple storm can mean life or death. Oh yes, I'm afraid you're going to get used to it… if you're the Pirate Jack says you are."

Rynn looked up, startled. That was the first time anyone had mentioned that since they had gotten on the ship. Not that she had really been awake for a lot of it. But then Rynn realized where Mr. Gibbs was really going with that statement.

"What's your problem with having women onboard, eh?" Rynn asked, staring at him right in the eye.

"They're bad luck," Mr. Gibbs stated simply.

"If I'm such bad luck, how come I helped you up after you fell over?"

"Waves usually don't strike a ship that hard, to put it simply."

"So you're saying I made the wave hit the ship?" Rynn asked incredulously.

"No, it was the bad luck that you brought aboard that caused-" but Mr. Gibbs was interrupted once again as the rain, almost instantaneously, began to cascade down to the deck in torrents that would soak you through to the bone within seconds.

Rynn rolled her eyes. This was ridiculous. She was getting nowhere. And the weather certainly wasn't helping.

"WHERE CAN I FIND JACK?" She shouted over the noise of the wind and rain.

"WHERE ELSE?" Gibbs shouted back before pointing up to the hull. Rynn, Holding her hair out of her face, turned to see Jack standing up at the Helm, turning it this way and that and heading in what looked like no particular direction. Keeping her hold tight on the rail, she shuffled along the wet deck to the stairs and slowly made her way up them.

"JACK," she shouted again. That was the only way one could be heard in this weather. "IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO DO?"

Jack looked up from the wheel and held a quizzical expression on his face for a moment. Suddenly he started fumbling around his hip. His movements began to turn to jerky, panic-stricken ones. He brushed his jacket and sash out of the obviously searching for something. After a couple of seconds, he looked back out at the deck, almost disbelievingly.

"RYNN, LUV," Jack shouted back at her, though he didn't take his eyes off the ship "I SEEMED TO HAVE MISPLACED MY COMPASS. YOU WOULDN'T MIND DOING CAP'N JACK A FAVOR AND GOING TO FIND IT WOULD YOU?"

_Okay, that's not really what I was expecting, _Rynn thought, being sure not to raise an eyebrow at Jack. This compass didn't even point North. And how would going North be any good when they were trying to find the _Black Pearl,_anway, much less in the middle of a storm? Rynn decided not to question it though. If it didn't help, he probably wouldn't make her do it.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHERE YOU LAST SAW IT, JACK?" Rynn asked above the roar of the storm.

Jack stood perfectly still for a moment, thinking. Or at least, it looked like he was thinking. He had even stopped moving the wheel.

"YOU MIGHT WANT TO CHECK THE CAPTAIN'S CABIN!" Jack shouted back to her even though they were only three feet away. "I PROBABLY LEFT IT THERE!"

Rynn nodded and walked as quickly as she could without slipping on the wet steps. She noticed for the first time that her bangs were heavy with water and hanging right in her eyes. She could hardly see. Taking out her knife, Rynn hooked her elbow around the rail so she wouldn't fall, and proceeded to cut off a strip of clothe from the bottom of her shirt. She whipped her sopping wet hair behind her and tied it back.

_That's much better, _Rynn thought. _I don't know why I hadn't thought of that before._

She hadn't noticed how much it had blocked her vision until it wasn't there any more. In fact, the lightening that struck but two miles from the ship, seemed brighter than it had before. Of course, that could just be because it was closer.

Finally able to see, (which is rather crucial when one is searching for something), Rynn turned to the double doors that rested just beneath where Jack was standing at the Helm. She opened them slowly so she wouldn't slip but closed them hard when she had a firm footing on the dry wood. She turned around and surveyed the room in front of her. There was a table covered in maps, a candle which was burnt out, a cushioned chair, and great windows in the back. The lightening flashed the across the table and something that glinted on the floor.

From the dim, natural light coming from outside, Rynn could see that the maps on the table were strewn every which way. There were heavy creases in them where they had either been folded or rolled. One had even been slightly burned. There was a pool of wax on top of one of them from the candle. She lifted them up and shifted them aside but saw no compass. As she moved her foot to step around the circular table, it collided with something on the floor, followed by the tinkle of glass on glass. She looked down to see four or five bottles of rum strewn on the floor. Those must have been the glint she had seen from the lightening. There was another half empty one on the table.

_What is it with pirates and rum? _She thought to herself. Then an idea sparked in her mind. She picked up the half empty bottle of rum and held up to her eyes. Maybe there was something about this rum that made all of Jack's hair-brained ideas work. It was a deep brownish-amber color. She smelled it through the opening on the top, and a pungent scent met her nose.

"They actually drink this?!" she said aloud, unable to contain her thoughts.

Bracing herself, Rynn it to her lips and tilted ever so slightly, _ever so slightly, _so that only a small sip entered her mouth. But that was all it took. It came right back out as Rynn sputtered a gasped for fresh air. She dropped the bottle in disgust as the bitter liquor formed a puddle between the shards of broken glass beneath her. Cursing herself for her ridiculous ideas of rum and for getting distracted, Rynn kicked the broken glass aside and knelt down on all fours to look under the table. That's when she saw a glint of something smooth in front of her as another lightning bolt struck nearby. She reached out and felt it. It was definitely the compass. She could even hear the needle inside of it spinning around. Rynn jumped to her feet forgetting she was under a table and smacked her head sharply against the bottom side of it. She clutched her head with her free hand, backed slowly from under the table, and stumbled clumsily toward the door. The pain in the back of her head throbbed sharply as she grabbed the doorknob andstepped onto the deck. Through the fog of pain swirling in her head, she didn't see the gigantic wave about to collide with the ship.

It hit with even more force than the previous one, the icy water crashing against her with all of its force. It swept her feet out from under her, the impact of the situation allowing Rynn to forget the pain in her head and struggle to not be swept completely over side of the ship. She tried to grab for anything, her feet trying to push against her momentum, her hands fruitlessly grabbing for something to hold onto on the slippery deck. The wave itself seemed endless, pounds upon pounds upon pounds of salt water pouring down on her by the second. She was being drawn closer and closer to the edge. She noticed a rope dangling close to her and reached up to grab it, the wave still rushing her along. She couldn't reach it, she was going to go over the edge…. When she felt a firm grip clasp her hand and haul her to her feet. Finally balanced, she spun around to see who had helped her when her heart jumped. It wasn't who she expected at all.

It was Adam.

"ADAM!" Rynn said in shock. "WHAT AER YOU DOING UP? YOU WERE SOUND ASLEEP WHEN I LEFT… I MEAN I DIDN'T WANT TO DISTURB YOU AFTER YOU FELL ASLEEP, AFTER ALL THAT RUM!"

"DOES IT MATTER?" Adam shouted back over the incessant wind and rain. "I JUST SAVED YOUR SKIN. NEXT TIME THERE'S A STORM WAKE ME UP SO I CAN HELP; DON'T JUST LEAVE ME USELESS. I SWEAR, I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT THIS FAR WITHOUT ME!"

"I GOT ALONG JUST FINE THANKS!" Rynn countered automatically, forgetting the storm that was at hand. A face-full of salty rain brought her back to the present situation. She looked up to the helm at Jack and remembered the compass still grasped in her hand.

"ADAM, COME WITH ME!" she shouted, grabbing his hand, "COME ASK JACK WHAT YOU CAN DO TO-"

Before she could finish, however, Adam ripped his hand from hers and shook his head. "I'M WILLING TO HELP BUT I'M NOT ABOUT TO TAKE ORDERS FROM ANY PIRATE!"

Rynn rolled her eyes. She was really getting tired of all Adam's prejudice against pirates.

"Fine. Suit yourself," Rynn said as she turned around and made her way carefully up the precarious steps. Before she even said anything, Jack whipped around and held out his hand. She placed the compass in it and he immediately turned back around to study the needle which was now only moving ever so slightly in one direction. He turned the wheel a full three hundred sixty degrees so that the needle was now pointing straight. IT seemed as thought he had already forgotten she was there.

"Your welcome," Rynn mumbled to herself.

"WHAT WAS THAT, LUV?" Jack shouted over to her without taking his eyes off the compass.

"NOTHING!" Rynn shouted back.

Jack then proceeded to ignore her standing beside him. From where she stood Rynn saw her brother pulling on a rope next to Mr. Gibbs. They seemed to be talking of something and Will (who was also adjusting a rope next to the two of them) looked as though he joined in as well. As they talked another wave crashed into the ship, all three of them enveloped in water. When the wave subsided, Will was helping Adam to his feet.

_This rope business is what's catching all of us off guard when these atrocious waves hit the ship, _Rynn thought to herself as she watched three other crewmembers get caught in the same scenario on the other side of the ship. She followed the ropes up to where they were attached to the sails being pulled and strained in the driving wind.

"JACK!" she shouted to him. She noticed he had a smile on his face even under the present situation. "WE SHOULD LOWER THE SAILS!"

"WE SHOULD WHAT?" Jack shouted back to her, still maintaining his look on the compass.

"WE SHOULD DROP CANVAS, SIR!"

Rynn looked over the rail beneath them, Jack merely glanced, to see Gibbs looking up at them. He must have been the one who shouted. Rynn certainly didn't know the correct terminology for "lower the sails."

"SHE CAN HOLD A BIT LONGER!" Jack said, still grinning, he gaze now averted out to sea. Just as he said this, Rynn noticed another wave collide with two sailors adjusting more ropes connected to another sail, followed by another flash of lightening.

"WHAT IS IT THAT HAS PUT YOU INTO SUCH A FINE MOOD, CAP'N?" Gibbs shouted back. Rynn didn't blame him. She couldn't see why anyone would be smiling in the circumstance at hand.

Jack, with his gaze still on the thrashing waters, smiled even wider.

"WE'RE CATCHING UP."

* * *

Whew! Well there you go! Chapter 12! Yay! I actually don't partucularily like this chapter. I felt like I veered away form stuff a lot but it was fun to write so I hope it was fun to read! You should tell me what you think in a review. I promise to update soon! And, as always, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!

Wambachjr2


	13. What One Does on a Ship in the Fog

Yay! I do know it has been a while but at least it's not 6 months, right? I actually really like this chapter and THANK YOIU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I appreciate it so much! So anyway, here's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

Wambachjr2

* * *

A thick fog had settled over the restless waves in the wake of the storm. Every now and then, a bow or a mast of a sunken ship could be seen protruding from the white mass before them. If one watched the water closely, they might have even seen the dorsal fin of a hammerhead shark slice through the waves before sinking back below. A cold silence that was hardly even broken by the waves seemed to bear down on them as they slowly made their way through the maze of protruding bows, sterns, and masts that were just outside the vicinity of the Isla de Muerta. 

The _Interceptor _was gently rocking back and forth as the majority of the crew had accumulated at the rails to watch their progress through the labyrinth of ships long lost. Cotton's parrot was perched on the bow. Sometimes he squawked loudly, almost always a phrase bearing ill thoughts.

Rynn was standing with Will, Mr. Gibbs, and Adam near the middle of the ship whilst Jack and Mr. Cotton stood at the helm, Jack closely watching the needle on his compass. Rynn's hands were pale with the cold chill that accompanied the fog, her hair, which had dried a bit before the fog settled, was now collecting little drops of water as they sailed. Adam kept glancing up at Jack as though he might lash out and kill the whole crew at any moment. His fingers kept fumbling at the hilt of his cutlass, but he never unsheathed it. Rynn was beginning to find this rather bothersome.

_Maybe we could give him some more rum… _She thought to herself, but decided against it. From what she saw in Tortuga, Adam was a skilled swordsman. He had to be to keep up with Jack. They would need him at their side if any fighting were to breakout inside the cave.

"Dead men tell no taa-ales," came the parrot's voice from the front of the ship. Rynn actually smiled at this. It's funny how well that particular phrase fit their surroundings.

Mr. Gibbs gave a shuddering sigh next to her.

"'Tis a chill in the bone as to how many honest sailor shave been claimed by this passage," he said, the first human voice to break the silence. Rynn tightened her hold on the railing as the _Interceptor _creaked and a group of pulverized hulls came into view. Will nodded absentmindedly, but Rynn noticed he had his eyes on Jack. She looked up as well to see Mr. Cotton reading, or, at least, _trying _to read, Jack's compass over his shoulder. As though he could hear their thoughts, Jack looked over his left shoulder and noticed him. He fidgeted uncomfortably before promptly shutting his compass and hanging it by his side.

_I wonder how Jack came by that compass, _Rynn thought to herself as she turned back toward the water. _It doesn't work yet it seems so precious to him._

Rynn turned back to Mr. Gibbs, or, at least, to where he had been a moment before but saw no one. She whipped around in the other direction to see him and Will walking over to the other railing to adjust the sails. She started off after them, leaving Adam standing at the rail by himself. He rolled his eyes but stayed where he was. He didn't care about anything some Pirate had to say.

"How is it Jack came by that compass?" Will asked the exact question that was on Rynn's mind as she approached from behind them and Gibbs paused to take a drink from the flask that hung from his neck.

"Not a lot is known about Jack Sparrow for he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta," he said, mostly to Will, though Rynn was listening intently all the same. "That was before I'd met him. Back when he was Captain of the _Black Pearl_."

"What?!" Rynn said suddenly, so shocked that she didn't even hear Will say it in unison beside her. He was _Captain _of the Black Pearl and he never mentioned it to her? Was this venture just as much for his gain as it was for Will's? Was this all an effort just to get his ship back?

Will raised his eyebrows and looked at Jack. "He failed to mention that," he said.

"Yes, well, he keeps things closer to the vest now. And a hard learned lesson it was," Mr. Gibbs said, leaving the rope he had been tending to just so they could talk. "You see, three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says that everything's and equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure too. So… Jack gave up the bearings," he said, taking another drink from his flask. "That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

Rynn's heart suddenly fell into her stomach. If Jack was the captain of the _Black Pearl, _then that meant he had been captain of the ship that had stolen away her parents. But Rynn remembered that night clearly and the man at the door wasn't Jack. It wasn't Jack's voice. It must have been the first mate who had marooned him. But if Jack had given up the bearings, why were they in need of her parents? Did Jack lead them astray because he didn't trust them? Rynn's brain was really beginning to hurt…

"Ahhh," said Will in realization, bringing Rynn out of her runaway train of thought. "So that's the reason for all the-" he stopped and imitated Jack's swaying drunken manner, his hands up and bent and his eyes wide. Rynn suppressed a laugh as Mr. Gibbs's face remained unchanged.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it." He said.

"Now Will," he started again, squatting down on his haunches. Rynn cleared her throat loudly but Gibbs still payed no attention to the fact she was there. "When a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. _One_ shot. Well, that won't do much good huntin' nor to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst that pistol start to look real friendly." At that he made the shape of a gun with his hand and slowly held it up to his temple. "But Jack, he escaped the island and he still has that single shot but he won't use it save on one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa," Will said finishing his sentence for him.

"Barbossa…" Rynn said quietly to herself. _So that's the name of that cowardly brute who threatened to shoot me and Adam for cursed treasure. _She then realized she hated him already.

"Aye," Gibbs said, as if in response to both of them.

There was silence for a moment or two when Will spoke up, speaking a question that had been troubling Rynn though she had not yet thought to speak up.

"How did Jack escape the island?" he asked Mr. Gibbs.

"Well, I'll tell ye," Mr. Gibbs said, and he certainly seemed all too happy to recount the tale. "He waded out in the shallows and stayed there three days and three nights until the whole manner of sea creatures had climated to his presence. Then, on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, thrust them together, and made a raft."

Rynn couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at him. "He roped a couple of sea turtles…" she said to Mr. Gibbs incredulously.

Will still seemed to be pondering this explanation. Rynn looked at him expectantly. Surely he didn't believe this rubbish. Then he finally responded.

"What did he use for rope?"

Mr. Gibbs looked startled for a moment before his features became screwed up in thought. But a moment later, Mr. Gibbs looked up guiltily somewhere behind Rynn. She whipped around to see Jack standing there looking down on all three of them.

"Human hair," he said, as though he had been part of the whole conversation. "From my back."

"Oh…" Rynn said, though it was hardly believable. Of course, she had to admit to herself, most of the things that Jack had done, would have never worked with anyone else.

"Let go the anchor!" Jack shouted suddenly to the crew behind them as a chorus of more shouts arose in response. He turned back to the three of them.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore," he said before turning aside and beginning to walk away.

"I'm coming with you, Jack," came Rynn's voice, stern and insistent. She wasn't going to let Jack leave her behind when things actually got exciting. She saw his shoulders tense and he stopped walking mid-step. He turned back to her a small grin on his face.

"How did I know that was coming?" he said to her. It was, of course, a rhetorical question. He sighed and motioned her to come over. "Fine," he said. "Get in the boat."

Rynn was turning around to smile to herself when she nearly ran into the tall man standing just behind her. Adam looked at her disapprovingly with a glint in his eye.

"What?" Rynn questioned the look on his face. "I don't want to miss this. This is the whole reason we came out to sea. Besides," she added, 'There's nothing you can do to stop me any-"

"I'm not trying to stop you from going," Adam interrupted before Rynn could go any further. "but I'm going to come with you." At this Rynn raised her eyebrows.

"Do you honestly think Jack would let the person who tried to kill him go into a dark cave that holds about a hundred other people that want to kill already?"

"I'm not going to try to kill him," Adam said as though he was being denied something he wanted desperately, "As long as he doesn't try any fishy business."

"'Fishy business'," Rynn said, her eyebrows going even higher. "Well, I'll trust you to keep your eyes on Jack when there are piles of unguarded gold lying everywhere." Rynn didn't know this for a fact but she swore she saw a flicker of interest flash across Adam's stern features. "But, that's also assuming that Jack will let you come with us."

At this Rynn turned around to see Jack talking to Mr. Gibbs.

"Jack," she said to him. He turned from Mr. Gibbs to face her. "Adam would like to come with us, too." Jack raised his eyebrows at her now. "He promises not to try and kill you." Rynn insisted.

"And should I suppose that your long lost sister who is hiding in the cargo hold right now would like to come along too?"

Rynn didn't exactly get the meaning of this at first. "Jack, I…I don't have….a sis-"

"I know, I know. Fine. Your ruddy brother can come," he said as turned back to Mr. Gibbs. "Only so long as he doesn't try to kill me again. Not that he would succeed," he added under his breathe.

Rynn turned back to Adam and nodded. She hadn't noticed how tense he was until she said this. He seemed to finally relax.

Now that Adam was finally happy, Rynn walked over to stand beside Will because she knew Jack wasn't leaving without him. As long as she was with Will, she wouldn't be forgotten.

"Cap'n," Mr. Gibbs said, obviously addressing Jack. "What if the worst should happen?"

Jack stood thinking for a moment.

"Keep to the Code," he responded before walking off to the long boat. Mr. Gibbs a look of "Ah! Of course! Why didn't think of that!" on his face.

"Aye, the code," he said, as he walked off to help lower Jack into the water, Rynn, Adam, and Will in hot pursuit.

_The Code, _Rynn thought. _I wonder what it means. Well, I know one thing for sure. They certainly won't leave us behind._

* * *

Whew! So there it is! Chapter 13! Well I hope you liked it! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!!!! To those of you who don't: You see that little button on the left there? Do ya see it? It says "Go" and it's next to the words "Submit review". Do ya see it now? good, well, I think you should press it. It takes very little time out of your day and it makes me feel good inside to get reviews so you should submit one. THANK YOU!!!! And I hope you like this chapter!!!!! Thank you!

Wambachjr2


	14. Saving Elizabeth, Saving Themselves

Not one of my quickest updates but hey, I did it right? Anyway, here's chapter 14 and THANK YOU SO MUCH to ThunderBenderPrincess who was the ONLY person to review my last chapter! So here you go.

Enjoy!

Wambachjr2

* * *

The fog had hardly dissipated since Rynn, Adam, Will, and Jack had all squeezed into the longboat on their way to the Isla de Muerta. Rynn, leaning on the side of the boat, sat with her arms crossed, contemplating all the things that "the code" could have possibly meant. Adam sat with his head bowed, his hand gripping the hilt of sword tightly. 

_I wonder if his hand ever hurts, the way he grips it like that, _Rynn thought to herself. Will was sitting next to Jack with a lantern while Jack was the only one rowing. The fog seemed to double the silence created by the four of them as they moved slowly through the water. Suddenly, Will broke it with a question.

"What 'code' is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" he asked, actually sounding a little nervous. Rynn's ears perked up at his words. Now she wouldn't have to think about it.

"The Pirate's Code," Jack replied as he pulled the oars through the water.

_Well, of course, the Pirate's Code! _Rynn thought to herself. _Any half-brained, flea-bitten moron could have told you that! What does it mean?!_

"Any man who falls behind, is left behind," he said, almost in response to her in-mind question.

_Well, that's certainly much simpler than I expected, _Rynn thought.

Adam actually smiled at this, apparently finding it very amusing, while Will just smirked.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" he said with a small laugh in his voice.

Jack looked rather annoyed at this statement. Rynn noticed they were out of the fog and into the rock now.

"You know, for such a bleak outlook on pirates - and that goes to the both of you-" Jack started, sparing Adam a reproachful glance, "you're well on your way to becoming one."

As he said this, the light from Will's lantern lit up a rock piled with gold. A gruesome skeleton lay sprawled on treasure with a sword sticking through its ribs. Rynn grimaced and looked away. If there was one sight she couldn't stand it was something dead, something decaying.

"How?" came Will's voice from behind the lantern.

"You sprung a man from Jail, commandeered a ship with a fleet, picked up a buccaneer crew in Toratuga-" and at that a golden light seemed to come from somewhere beneath the ship. The four of them looked over the side to see an array of shimmering golden coins on the ground beneath the water.

"And your completely obsessed with treasure," Jack finished with a small smirk.

"And how am _I_ on my way to becoming a pirate?" Adam asked mockingly, in the meanwhile getting an elbow in the ribs from Rynn.

Jack shrugged and said simply, "You like rum."

"Of course," Rynn said quietly to herself. "That's Jack's number one priority."

The four of them lurched forward, or, in Jack's case, backward, as the longboat came to a sudden stop on the rocky shore. Jack stepped out in his swaggering manner onto the slippery rock as Rynn and Adam followed suit. Once the three of them were out, Will threw down the rope had had been holding and followed them.

"That's not true," he said angrily but quietly, "I am not obsessed with treasure."

"You're not still on about that, are you?" Rynn said to him as he walked by. Will ignored it but spared her a glare.

Jack turned the corner to bring a large opening in the rock with light pouring through into view. Rynn crouched down beside Jack and peeked over the edge while Adam stood out of the light. That's when Rynn's heart sank in her chest. There were so many of them. She could not imagine how they were going to take all of them on… if that was Jack's plan. Jack turned around as Rynn was thinking with a smirk on his face as Will approached from around the corner.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," he said, almost sounding wise for a moment. Will's expression changed from anger to curiosity as he quickened his pace and stepped up on the other side of Jack. Rynn noticed, for the first time, the man standing atop a pile of gold in the middle of a ring of water. He was shouting at the rest of the grizzly men while a woman dressed in a blood red dress stood beside him, slightly shaking, with her hands tied behind her back. She had long blonde hair that began to curl at her shoulders. Rynn noticed that she looked slightly familiar…

"Elizabeth!" Will gasped.

_She is the one we've come after? _Rynn thought to herself in shock. She had no idea anything had even happened to her. The three men beside her went quiet and all four of them were finally able to hear what the man on pile of gold had been shouting at his crew for the past twenty minutes.

"The Cursed Treasure of Cortez himself!" he shouted, the first words of his they could hear. At that he kicked the lid off a stone chest between him and Elizabeth revealing a pool of golden medallions.

"Jack," Rynn said quietly so none of their compatriots could hear. "Jack, who is that man?"

Jack's normally mischievous brown eyes seemed to form an icy glaze over them as Rynn voiced her question. Hatred and anger suddenly melted it away as Jack took a deep breath, as if to control his temper.

"That, luv," he said, not taking his eyes off the man's face, "Is _Captain _Barbossa."

"Barbossa!" Rynn gasped now as Will had done before. So, this was the man who had stolen away her parents. The man who had sent her and her brother's lives into a swirling maelstrom of fear, sadness, worry, and despair. It was him.

Rynn felt a fiery hot anger swell up in her chest as the many years of hatred for this man seemed to crash down on her mind like a tidal wave. She didn't realize she had drawn her knife. Loathing began to cloud her thoughts as Rynn stood up from behind the rock to take on this horrid man and teach him a lesson.

"I'm going after him…" she said through gritted teeth. She had not but put one foot forward when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her violently back down again.

"Rynn, what are you doing?" Adam hissed fiercely at her as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Adam! That's the man that stole away Mum and Dad!" she replied just as harshly. "I can't take that sitting down!"

"Apparently not," she heard Jack snigger from behind her. She decided to ignore him.

"Rynn, I don't care! That man could chop you up into nice little bite-sized pieces before you could even say his name! I won't let you!" Adam said quietly, however the point was just as evident to Rynn.

"What can we do then?" Rynn asked, her previously harsh tones simmering down into a pathetic whimper.

"Nothing now. But we'll get him eventually. I promise," Adam said, now trying to comfort her. Suddenly, a clatter of coins sounded from beside them and the two turned to see Jack yanking Will out of the light and into the shadow behind the rock.

"Not now!" Jack hissed.

_Where does that sound familiar? _Rynn thought to herself sarcastically. She spared Adam a glance however he was still staring intently at the spot where Jack and Will were talking.

"You must wait for the opportune moment," Jack said, slowly now. Will's eyebrows came together as he looked at Jack questioningly. It was silent for a moment when, with no warning, Jack stood up, for he was now out of view from the hole on the rock and began to walk away, Will getting up and following him in hot pursuit. Not wanting to miss anything, Rynn tore herself from Adam's grasp and ran after the two of them.

"And when is that?" Rynn came around the corner just in time to hear Will. "When it is of greatest profit to you?"

Jack stopped in his walk immediately, the first time Rynn remembered seeing him so still, before turning around and walking back to Will.

"May I ask you something?" Jack said as he approached him "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Jack asked as Will grimaced at his breath.

"Look, do us a favor," Jack said. "I know it's difficult for you, but stay here, and try not to anything-" Jack hesitated as though thinking of another way to say his next word but decided to use his previous idea.

"-stupid." He pointed his fingers and shook his hands slightly as though to be sure that Will wasn't about to move then took off. Will stayed where he was, watching Jack go into a second passage made from the rock.

Rynn walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "You're not actually going to obey him now, are you?"

Will raised his eyebrow at her before swiftly bending over and retrieving one of the oars they had used to get to the island in the first place.

"Not if I'm his 'leverage'," Will said as he turned to follow Jack into the tunnel.

Rynn's heart suddenly skipped a beat. How did he know he was the leverage? Jack had never said anything about it since that night in Tortuga.

"Wait!" Rynn called after him as quietly as she could. Will turned back around. Rynn could also feel Adam listening behind her. "How did you know?"

Will raised his eyebrow again. "Who else would it be?"

Rynn was at a loss. She shrugged. "Adam…"

At this Will rolled his eyes and continued back down the tunnel. It was then that Rynn realized how stupid that response had sounded. Why would Jack have called Adam the leverage when he had had the leverage ever since they left Port Royal? She came very close to smacking herself on the forehead.

"What was that all about?" came Adam's voice from behind her. She turned to see him with _his _eyebrow raised.

"You wouldn't know," Rynn sighed. "You were knocked out. The bottle, remember?"

Adam grimaced as though he was remembering the cracking hit to the back of his head.

"Oh yes. I remember."

Rynn grinned as she sat down on the slippery stone by the boats. Not only was their boat there, but there were the many boats that the undead pirate crew had brought over from the _Black Pearl. _Rynn was wondering why Will had chosen that oar in particular when a brilliant idea began to form in her mind. However, her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a loud bang from the corridor beside her. She also heard a muffled voice that was obviously Will's say something but she couldn't hear exactly for the immense chanting resounding form the main room.

Curious, she stood up and walked quietly back to the hole in the wall just in time to see Barbossa bring down his knife upon Elizabeth's hand. Rynn flinched with Elizabeth at the pain that must have shot through it. Suddenly the chanting Pirates went silent and watched hopefully as the golden medallion that was now stained with magenta fell into the chest. Barbossa stood with his arms outstretched as though waiting for a cool breeze to break upon him. The rest of the crew had closed their eyes. Elizabeth stood back and was rubbing her cut hand. It had gone totally silent… until someone's voice broke it.

"Did it work?"

Rynn noticed Adam come up beside her as another voice spoke.

"I don't feel no different," it said.

"How do we tell?" At that Rynn could see Barbossa roll his eyes, even from her distance, pull out his gun, aim it randomly into the crowd and shoot. The loud bang resounded but Rynn saw no one in the crowd keel over backward.

"You're not dead!" came the voice that had spoken first.

"No," said the voice who had asked with a small laugh. Suddenly they sounded serious. "He shot me!"

"The Curse is still upon us!" came a new voice form the crowd. Barbossa held the knife closer to his face, then he turned to Elizabeth.

"You! Maid! Your father! What was his name?" Barbossa shouted at her.

_Maid?_Rynn thought to herself. _She's the governor's daughter…_

Elizabeth hadn't answered him. Barbossa shouted again.

"Was your father William Turner?"

_What?!?! _Rynn was very confused now.

"No," Elizabeth said with a hint of satisfaction in her voice.

"Then where's his child? The child who's veins flow with the blood of William Turner?"

She saw Elizabeth stand still and resolute. She wasn't planning on answering him. Rynn saw Barbossa pull back his hand and covered her mouth just in time enough to hide her gasp as Barbossa's knuckles collided with Elizabeth's cheek. The gold flew into the air and they disappeared over the edge of the pile.

_Oooh__! Where's Will? _Rynn thought desperately. If only she knew where he was. Then she could help him.

"You two!" the words rang loudly through the cave. "You brought us the wrong person!"

"But she's the proper age!" rang out the same voice as the one who was shot. Rynn could still not tell who was talking.

"Let's cut her throat (Rynn grimaced at the idea) and spill all her blood," came the voice who had originally broken the silence earlier. "Just in case," he added. This was followed by rallying cries from the crew.

Something jabbed Rynn hard in the shoulder and she whipped around to see a wet Will holding the hand of a wet Elizabeth. She decided not to ask.

"Let's go!" he hissed. Rynn and Adam jumped to their feet and followed Will quickly around the corner and to the boats. That's when Rynn remembered her brilliant plan.

"Adam, quick, help me grab all the oars!" she tugged on her brother's arm.

"Are you crazy?" Will said, louder than anyone had dared to speak for a while.

"They don't have the oars, hence they can't row, hence they can't reach us!" Rynn explained as quickly as she could. Adam's face seemed to brighten and he got to work collecting the oars form the pirate's boats. Suddenly a cry rang out behind them.

"The medallion! She's taken it!"

It was Barbossa's voice.

"Hurry!" Elizabeth said this time.

Rynn leapt into the boat with Adam right behind her and immediately Will started rowing with his rock hard blacksmith arms. The minute they cleared the cave and came to open water, Rynn faintly heard another cry behind them.

"The oars have gone missin'!" it was the voice that had accused Elizabeth's captors. "Find them!"

Rynn sniggered to herself as she placed her oars one after another in the water to float away.

_You just keep __lookin__' you block-headed Neanderthals, _Rynn thought to herself with an even wider grin. Just after she had emptied her hand of the last oar, their long boat gently collided with the side of the _Interceptor. _A rope was thrown down just as quickly. Will and Elizabeth went up first with Rynn next and Adam just behind. Mr. Gibbs greeted them at the top.

"Oh no, not more pirates…" Rynn heard Elizabeth moan as Rynn came over the railing. Suddenly, Elizabeth's face changed from apprehension to realization.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

Mr. Gibbs looked uncomfortable at thought of Elizabeth recognizing him and made a rather pathetic attempt at a grin. After a moment he turned to Will, totally serious.

"Hey boy. Where be Jack?"

Elizabeth looked at him incredulously. "Jack?" she said. "Jack Sparrow?"

Will ignored and looked down at the ground, however the other two who were present on the boat ride over to the Isla de Muerta both knew what he was going to say. After a second or two he looked back up at Mr. Gibbs, right in the eye, and spoke.

"He fell behind," he said before ushering Elizabeth away to mend her hand.

* * *

Well, there you go! I hope you enjoyed very much and I hope even more that you look deep down and find it in the goodness in your heart to review this story. you know what, even if you absolutely despised this story and wish it would be burned to a crisp in a cascade of molten lava, then tell me because I want to know! Well, only if you tell me why you wish the above to happen to this story! Anyway thank you to everyone who reviews! I appreciate it so much! 

Wambachjr2


	15. A Long Awaited Talk

Sorry it's been awhile! I just now got the chance to update. I hope you like this chapter and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last time!

Enjoy!

Wamabchjr2

* * *

Rynn watched as Will led Elizabeth down into the hold. It was then that she once again noticed the chill of the fog bearing down on her. Or maybe it was the shocked silence from the crew that made her shiver. Gibbs, for the first time Rynn had ever seen him, looked truly shocked yet disappointed at the same time. He scanned over the equally surprised faces of the crew before breaking the silence that had only been previously been broken by some soft noises from Mr. Cotton's parrot.

"Keep to the Code," he said, though he sounded like he hardly felt like doing it himself. No one moved a muscle. Suddenly Anna Maria's voice broke clearly over the fog.

"Weigh Anchor!" she shouted to the rest of the crew. "Hoist the sails-"

But Rynn didn't hear the rest of her commands, lost in her own thoughts.

_Was leaving Jack behind really the right thing to do? I had so many questions that needed answering, _She thought, as the hustle and bustle of the crew surrounded her. _Will he even live for me to get the chance to question him? _She remained lost inside her own head until a firm grip clasped her shoulder. She turned to see Adam standing there, looking just as solemn as the rest of the crew.

"But, Adam, you loathed the man…" Rynn said, already reading his feelings.

"I know," Adam said, "But you liked him."

"I did not!" Rynn replied indignantly. "He was just nice to me, that's all," she said, her somewhat fiery countenance cooling down to a more defensive one.

"I know" Adam said, not even smirking. Rynn felt a swelling inside her as she realized his understanding for her own thoughts. They stood there for a few moments before Adam abruptly turned away and ran up the stairs just next to them that led to the helm.

"Adam wait!" Rynn shouted up after him, climbing the stairs herself, two steps at a time. If she couldn't talk to Jack, she might as well discuss some things with Adam that needed to be covered.

"Adam, you said back in that cave that the time would come for us to seek our revenge upon the man who stole away Mum and Dad. When exactly is that going to be? Is there a special day of the week when he doesn't fight as well as all the others?" asked Rynn, somewhat sarcastically as Adam turned around on the step to face her.

"Not that I know of," Adam replied with no seriousness in his voice whatsoever. He almost cringed at the look Rynn gave him at that point.

"You know what I mean. We may not get any more chances to actually _get _our revenge."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Rynn, I don't think that one of us is going to be the one to do it," he said. Rynn's expression changed to one that resembled a small child being denied a Christmas gift.

"But… but… Why n-"

"Because, Rynn," started Adam almost angrily, "That man is probably one of the most skilled swordsman ever to have taken the title of 'pirate'. That, in turn, means that the only person that would be able to take him on and live to tell the tale would be _another _skilled swordsman."

"But how do you know that?" Rynn fired back at him. "You've never even seen him draw his sword!"

Adam remained quiet for a moment, calculating his answer in his head. He looked out at the ocean and sighed, "I know because of who he is. Hector Barbossa."

_Okay, Adam has definitely lost it, _Rynn thought as she tried to make sense of what he said._That seemed a little vague, even for Adam_. He could obviously see it in her face because he continued in his explanation without question.

"You were too little to understand this at the time, Rynn, but in the last few years before our parents were taken, there were two pirates who were the most well known in our waters. Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow."

"Captain," Rynn replied automatically. Adam threw her a "don't even start" sort of look as Rynn placed her hand on her mouth to show she wouldn't speak any more. He looked back out at the water and continued his story.

"The two of them rivaled each other with the sword and had equal knowledge over the secrets of the ocean. Jack did have one thing Barbossa didn't have, however. He was very clever ( I would not have been able to tell you that just by looking at him). Not that Barbossa was stupid, but Jack had wit, and that was hard to come by in a pirate. I had no idea which of the two of them it was that showed up at our house that night. All I heard was their voice. They were all on the ship when I ran out and finally mustered the courage to stand up for our parents…"

Adam hesitated and Rynn saw sadness and guilt well up behind his usually stony features. She felt it inside herself too. She could hardly forget the feeling of hopelessness inside her as she heard the Pirates stealing them away…The feeling that there was nothing she could do…. That she would never see her parents again…

"So I went after them," Adam started suddenly, bringing Rynn out of her reverie. "I automatically assumed it was Jack Sparrow who had showed up that night seeing as he was one up on Barbossa. I assumed he was Captain. In a sense, I was right. He had been Captain until they marooned him, which was obviously before they paid us a visit."

Rynn could hear the cold sarcastic tone in his voice. "How did you know it was him at the pub in Tortuga, then?" she asked.

"I had asked around if anyone had ever heard of him. Most of them had. Only a few had ever seen him, though. I was finally able to get a description of him from a one-eyed dock worker. It turned out to be pretty accurate. I attacked him in the pub, of course, because that was before I knew it was Barbossa who had marooned him and before I had really had a chance to hear him speak. After that night, though, I knew it wasn't him. Even before Gibbs's story… Though that did clear things up…"

Rynn sat in a stunned silence staring out at the ocean yet hardly seeing it. Her mind was whirling. She had gotten much more information out of Adam than she really had expected in the first place. She sighed and looked at her brother. So much had happened to the both of them since they had gone their separate ways in two separate yet interconnected adventures. She could still see that sadness lingering in his eyes. And she also knew that the same question that was sitting in her thoughts, was also in his.

"Adam," she said quietly. He nodded to show he was listening.

"Do you think they're still alive?"

Adam sighed and continued to look out at the foaming ocean waves. Rynn could see the honest answer lined in his features but she knew he would never tell her that. He knew it would just crush Rynn's spirits. And Rynn knew she didn't want to hear it.

"I don't know."

Adam kept watching the ocean as he spoke, almost like it had a soothing effect. A cool ocean breeze broke upon the faces as an idea suddenly sparked up inside Rynn. She reached down and grabbed Adam's wrist.

"Follow me." She led him back down the steps that led to the helm and across the deck to the main mast. She grabbed onto the footholds leading up to the crow's nest and began to climb. Once she had gained a few feet, she heard Adam call from behind her.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

She turned around to see him with his feet still firmly planted on the deck.

"Just trust me. This will make you feel better."

Adam raised his eyebrow. "I feel fine…"

"Adam, I'm your own sister. I can tell how you're feeling by how you act so hush up and follow me."

Finally giving up, Adam shrugged his shoulders and began to climb up behind her.

In a few seconds, Rynn had reached the top and had pulled herself through the narrow opening in the floor to the crow's nest. Almost immediately, the same cool, salty ocean breeze broke upon her face. She heard Adam grunt as he came through the opening. The only sound for a moment was the tiny whistling accompanying the breeze, as the noise of the crew was almost totally silent from where they were. Suddenly Adam's voice seemed to resound around them even though he was speaking quite softly.

"This is brilliant…"

"I knew you would like it" said Rynn in a slightly I-told-you-so way. "I remember how I felt when I first came up here, before we had left Port RoyalI thought maybe, seeing as we are related, you would like it, too."

"You were right." Rynn turned to look at Adam as he spoke and noticed that his eyes were closed and there was a slight grin on his face. It was also then that she noticed the bright blue sky that surrounded all but the back of them. The fog was finally behind them.

Rynn whipped around to see the swirling gray mass in their wake, many miles past. But there was something funny about it, like a flaw on a bright whit piece of paper. A grey splotch seemed to grow steadily darker right in the center it, its outline undefined and blurry. But as it grew darker, its outlines grew more distinct yet Rynn still had no earthly idea what it was. It was obvious that it wasn't natural.

"Adam, what do you think that is?" she asked him, turning around and tapping his shoulder. His blue eyes (identical to Rynn's) fluttered open as he turned to look at the point she indicated. It kept growing darker and darker as though something was approaching rapidly but neither Rynn nor Adam had any idea what.

But that was a before a dark bow crested by a weeping lady protruded from the mist. Rynn's heart sank into her stomach as an icey panic began to take over her insides. She felt Adam stiffen beside her. Even the small audible noises form the crew seemed to have quieted for a moment. And for another moment, the air itself seemed to freeze.

Then, just as suddenly as it had stopped, the noise from the crew resumed below. Rynn could hear Mr. Gibbs' voice (ringing with urgency) clearly over the sound, shouting orders at the top of his lungs. Then came another voice that hadn't been heard for the past while.

"What's happening?" shouted Elizabeth loud enough for both Rynn and Adam to hear.

"The Pearl!" Came Anna Maria's voice as Rynn looked over the edge of the crows' Nest onto the ship. "It's Gaining on us!" Elizabeth leaned over the railing to look in the direction of the fog. Rynn beckoned to her brother as she slipped through the hole in floor to join the crew beneath them.

"But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth shouted again.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us!" countered Anna Maria.

_Fair point, _thought Rynn as her feet finally met the deck. She looked up at Elizabeth to see a thoughtful look on her face.

"We're shallower on the draft, right?"

"Aye," said Anna Maria.

"Well then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

The four of them, including Rynn, turned to see what looked like a foam coating the horizon. Mr. Gibbs smiled.

"We don't have to outrun 'em long, just long enough."

Anna Maria looked to the sky as if for aid in the midst of chaos before shouting their orders to the crew. Mr. Gibbs turned around to shout at the others.

"Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!"

* * *

Well, there you go! Not one of my most exciting chapters but it took lots of thought and time so I hope you liked it! How about you tell me in a review! Sounds good! Thanks again to evryone form last chapter and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Thanks!

Wambachjr2


End file.
